Dragonsworn
by Ee-Zee
Summary: An Epic quest that will follow the Dragon Race's rebirth, or final death.
1. Dragons Reawaken

Disclaimer. Yes I do own Breath of Fire which is why I'm posting my ideas for a Breath of Fire story on a "Fanfiction site" That's sarcasm to those who would rather not waste there precious few IQ points. No I don't own anything written below, now that I have saved myself from legally being accountable to be sued I'd like to say... Sue me.  
  
1. DRAGONSWORN - DRAGONS REAWAKEN  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Our Dreams shall become our reality  
  
and our reality shall become our dreams"  
  
13452 B.F. (Before Fall)  
  
Zai-Kuloch, elder dragon of the Warrior Clan on the visions of the great fall  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The alarm shook Ryu from his sleep. He had been having a nice dream, about flowers, sun, and the sky. But he awoke to this drab wasteland. He was in a cot barely big enough for his ten year-old frame. The light emanating from outside was fake, he knew it. Many days he had woke up hoping he was outside, but those hopes, just like his dreams, simply faded away. He moaned as he rolled over, his feet touching the cold metal.   
  
  
  
"Had nice dreams?" A voice said from his left with a chuckle. Ryu looked over and on a cot identical to his he saw Teepo sitting up looking at him. "About birds or rabbits this time?" He said as he hopped off his bed and started getting dressed in his all black uniform.  
  
"Shut up Teepo," Ryu said as he started getting dressed. A long time ago he had told Teepo about his dreams, and that was the biggest mistake in his short life, /or was that being born?/   
  
"Hurry up Ryu, you know how the elders get when we are late" Teepo said. He was right, the elders got very temperamental especially lately. As Ryu finished getting ready he glanced over at Teepo, He was waiting for Ryu to finish. He had shoulder length Jade colored hair. His eyes were the exact same color. He wasn't tall, about Ryu's height, but he carried himself with a look like he was the king of the most dominant race on this planet. Ryu chuckled as Teepo glared at him.  
  
"The hell are you looking at?" he said angrily as he stormed out of the room. With the elders so short tempered it drifted down to everyone on this.... /What is this?/ A question Ryu asked himself constantly, /Maybe it's a base, or a.../ Ryu shut his mind up quickly, he had no time for this, and he would have to hurry up if he wanted to be on time.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryu wasn't on time, when he reached the room three pairs of eyes trained on him.  
  
"I am sorry master for being late," Ryu said as he dropped to one knee. He braced himself, ready for the onslaught that waited for him whenever he did something wrong.   
  
"Rise Ryu, we have no time for this." A calm voice told him. He looked up at Master; his eyes were like stones as he stared impassively. Eyes that had seen everything. He had told Ryu that he was ageless. That he had lived through countless cycles. But this was odd. Usually punishment would follow his tardiness.   
  
"Today you will have to draw your sword on me, I shall not hold back, neither shall you, I shall see if you are ready for fate." Ryu nodded, so there would be punishment, Master was of the Blade, a clan that had died off years ago. They were the greatest swordsmen of all time. "Now DRAW!" he yelled. Ryu looked up to see Master flying at him with his sword unsheathed. Ryu rolled quickly to his left, he could feel the wind displace as the sword grazed passed his ear. He could feel the metal floor rumble as the sword embedded itself into it. /I'm gonna die.../ Ryu brushed his thoughts away as he looked around, there were no spare swords around, /I'm gonna die.../He would have to disarm him, Ryu rushed towards Master who just stood there until at the last moment he flipped the sword towards Ryu, Ryu caught it on its hilt when he felt a boot hit him squarely in the stomach, lifting his feet off of the floor. Ryu crumpled onto the floor in a fetal position. He thought he heard Master mutter pitiful but he was concentrating solely on breathing, not listening to Master. /I'm gonna die.../ He thought as he heard master lift his blade off the floor. And for once he agreed with himself...  
  
/Thump-Thump/  
  
He could feel the blood in his veins  
  
/Thump-Thump/  
  
"I WILL NOT DIE!" He screamed as he pushed his hands off of the floor. Launching himself in the air he could see the look of surprise on their faces.   
  
/Thump-Thump/  
  
He did a complete flip in the air before slamming both feet into Master's chest. Master stumbled back but quickly regained his balance. Ryu fell back into a defensive stance, staring at Master.  
  
/Thump-Thump/  
  
He could see Masters lips moving "Agility." He heard Master scream. Master became a blur running towards Ryu but he held his ground.   
  
/Thump-Thump/  
  
At the last second Ryu ducked the blade, as it went over him Ryu formed his hand into a fist. The fist flew towards Masters face.  
  
/Thump-Thump/  
  
He never saw the skin on his hands turn into scales, he never felt himself get faster or stronger, but he did feel the crunch of bone as he connected across Master's face.  
  
/Thump-Thump/  
  
It connect squarely on his chin, but Master was ready for it, as the fist hit him he spun around using Ryu's fist to spin him quicker, He swung his blade right at Ryu's neck. He stopped the sword short, just drawing a hint of blood. "It is over" He said. Dropping his blade he walked away. That is when Ryu saw Teepo sitting in the corner staring at him with an intensity that brought more fear to Ryu then Master had. That's also when he lost consciousness  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So is he ready?" A female voice said.  
  
"Yes he is," he answered. Master sat in front of the council of elders. He stared into unseeing eyes. They were ageless as he, but they had been born of a different purpose. One to lead, He was just born to teach.   
  
"If you are sure we will send him above," A mans voice said.  
  
"How will you do that without arising suspicion?" Master replied, anger in his voice. He knew all to well the way the elders worked.  
  
"Do not worry Fou-Lou, we will not hurt the children." The woman's voice replied again.  
  
"Don't call me Fou-Lou you wretch!" As he said this he felt the world shimmer, a warp spell. Before he could do anything he was back in his room, Large and spacious it was one of the few rooms with Carpeting and Art. If he was stuck here he might as well make the best of it he said. He sat down on his bed, one of the few real ones down here. The elders would not hurt the children, not until he was ready to let them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryu woke once again, once again he hoped he was anywhere but here, but once again reality hit him.   
  
"Morning, sleepyhead." He heard Teepo said. "Or should I say good night, a full cycle has passed since you lost consciousness."  
  
A groan escaped Ryu's lips as he tried to get up. He quickly realized the error in his ways as pain tore through his body. He fell backwards upon the bed trying to catch his breath, trying to ask for help but all he could see was darkness, and he fell in.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryu woke up for the third time that cycle, this time he decided he wouldn't move, trying not to risk another blackout.  
  
"What happened?" He said, knowing Teepo would be there, Teepo was always there.  
  
"The Blade that Master struck you with was laced with a poison, and a deadly agent it is. The only counter-agent to that poison is itself a poison." Teepo said in a matter fact tone. "Now get up, The Ageless wish to speak to us."  
  
Ryu groaned, his body still aching from the ravages of the poison, He looked at his hand. It was normal, made of skin   
  
/Did I imagine the scales? No, I remember striking Master, but how? How did I get the strength, the speed, to strike a Blade?/  
  
"When did they say for us to meet them Teepo?" Ryu said, hoping he would get much needed rest, and yet knowing the answer that would come.  
  
"They want to meet us the same time they always want to meet us," Teepo said rising out of his chair. "Yesterday."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryu never knew he could get dressed so fast. Although for the Ageless time was but a game, you never kept them waiting. Ryu and Teepo found themselves in the room of the Ageless, on their knees, with their faces on the floor. They were not given the privilege to gaze upon the face of an Ageless.  
  
Within minutes, they could sense someone enter the room. They entered it via a warp spell.   
  
"Ryu and Teepo," A deep voice said, "You are here to fulfill your purposes in Destiny."  
  
/Destiny? Is everything pre-ordained?/  
  
"Yes, Ryu it is pre-ordained." A light, yet demanding, feminine voice said, "Your very existence was written into The Book of Time." Ryu could feel the blood drain from his face  
  
"We are here to answer your question, Ryu." A third voice said. Ryu was dumbfounded. /What question?/  
  
"How you were able to strike a Master. The incredible speed and strength that you achieved, and the scales you had upon your hand," A raspy thin voice said.  
  
/How did they know what I was thinking? They must be able to read my mind./ "No my son, we do not read minds, we simply see what will be done, we transverse time itself." The raspy voice said once again. /But I haven't said anything!/  
  
"My son, it is time for you to look up, to gaze upon our past, our present, and your future," A familiar voice said. Master. Ryu reluctantly looked up, he had always been told never to gaze upon the faces of the Ageless, but he had also been told never to go against their word. It was a split decision. /Maybe it's a test? Maybe they want me to look up and punish me. Would they do that?/ Ryu thought. /If they wanted to punish me they would've done so long ago./ Suddenly Ryu heard a gasp come from his right side. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Teepo, he saw that he was now looking up, and his face was mixed with awe, joy, and fear. Ryu made up his mind. Pushing away the doubts from his mind, he looked up and gazed upon the Ageless.  
  
"My god...."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The attendant came in, noisily of course. It had been past time for Nina to get out of bed. /A good queen should be up at the crack of dawn so she could look at the sunrise upon her kingdom,/ her mother's voice said, echoing through her thoughts. /Well I am no queen, not now, not ever./ She rolled out of bed and stretched as she looked out her large window into her large open-air balcony. She walked out to the balcony and looked out across the kingdom. The view she had was spectacular, being built at the peak of Mount Wyndia, the view stretched out for miles.   
  
Nina took a deep breath as she gazed upon the noble houses. The kingdom was built simply. The higher up the mountain you were, the more prestigious your name was. The Castle was at the peak, with the largest Noble houses built one level beneath it, then came the lower nobles, the bourgeoisie, and finally, on the base of the mountain, came the peasants.  
  
Nina could sense the door to her room opening. As a Wyndian she could feel the displacement of the air. "Nina you are awake?" A gentle yet commanding voice asked.  
  
"Yes mother, I am awake." Nina said with a sigh. She knew what her mother would say, why she would say it, and knew what it meant.  
  
"It is time to get ready, your sisters ascension will begin tonight, and I remember how you are." Her mother said. Mina, Nina's sister was one year younger then Nina and would ascend today, on her 16th birthday. It was a practice done by all royal blood. The children would ascend, would gain the wings of an Angel. But for Nina it was different, so different...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
/It had occurred a little over a year ago. Nina was excited that she would become, an angel. She and her mom were much closer at that time, they spoke daily about boys and which nobleman Nina liked. One thing her mom always told her was that marriages were for politics not love. That day had changed everything. Nina was bred to be queen, hence her name. All of the great queens had been named Nina, but on this day everything would change. As with all ascension ceremonies they went to the ancient temple of the Great Bird, one of the few remaining dragon temples. Something went wrong; it didn't work as it was supposed to. Nina, was given Black wings, A sign of death, of destruction, of dragons. An ancient story told of the coming of the Black winged one, the one who would bring ruin to the people of Wyndia. Quickly her parents denied all of what had happened. They threatened all Noblemen present for there silence, and as an explanation the queen did the unexpected. During the showing, a grand ball where all was invited she told them Nina was not of pure-breed, that she had slept with a non-Wyndian and Nina was not granted wings. Since that day Nina had not stepped foot outside of the castle, hiding the truth from all. Her parents tried to stop destiny. But destiny itself is as a river, what blocks its flow, it flows around, if it cannot go around it goes through, destroying all in its path.../  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Nina? Nina honey is everything all right?" The gentle voice of her mother cut through her thoughts. Nina touched her hands to her cheek and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Yea mom, everything is fine. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you and Mina at the docks." Nina said turning away towards her room. Her mother was nice to her, but curt. Nina saw the way she talked to Mina, saw the way she spent hours out of her busy day to braid her hair. That used to be me.   
  
"Mother." Nina said turning around.  
  
"Yes Nina?" she said, seemingly curious and afraid of the questions Nina might ask her.  
  
"Just want to let you know, you can't stop destiny, only stall it." With that Nina walked out of the bedroom and into her spacious closet and sat down. All of her clothes concealed her wings, making them all very uncomfortable. But today destiny would show its face, and the city of Wyndia will never be the same.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryu stared in awe of what he saw. Before him sat dragons. Real life dragons.   
  
"Welcome to your fate," the demanding feminine voice said, Her skin /or should I say scales/ were silver and platinum, she seemed to create an artificial light from her. /A platinum dragon.../ Ryu thought.   
  
It all made sense now, the training, the teaching; everything had revolved around the myths of dragons. Their power, their life, their code of honor.  
  
/The dragons were "erased" from history a little over 11,000 years ago. The Urkan race declared war on the dragons for reasons unknown and destroyed the race. The race though continued to live, many of the dragons went into hiding, waiting for the day a Kaiser would come to regain their empire./  
  
He now understood why he was worked so hard. Why, every time the instructors spoke of Kaiser, they did so with a respect that signifies one of power. A respect laced with fear.  
  
/Do they believe I am...?/ "We do not know whether you are the chosen one. Whether you will regain our empire." The deep voiced dragon said, He was the largest of all the dragons. /A behemoth./  
  
"But we have been hidden for many years now, we cannot hide much longer. The Dragon Slayers on the hunt and we must strike back. We must regain what is ours Ryu, Teepo. You too are our only hopes, the only hope for the dragon people." The platinum one said.  
  
"You will now be sent to the upper world. You must find the secrets of the ascension, you must become what you are destined to be." Ryu suddenly felt dizzy, everything around him seemed to distort, and the room began to spin as blackness overcame him. /A warp spell, they are forcing me through a warp spell./   
  
"Do not worry my son, you will not remember a thing, it will be like a dream to you, always on your mind. But the time will come when your dreams shall become our reality." the platinum dragon said.  
  
/This is not a normal warp spell, something is wrong, something is wrong.../  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yo Ryu! Wake up man!" A rough voice said, waking him from Ryu from his dream. /Dream??/   
  
Ryu rolled out of bed, his feet didn't touch the usual cold metal floor, and it touched something warm. /Carpet.../ his thoughts informed him.   
  
"You ok, man? Don't tell me you had that dream about Dragons and Secret underground shelters again." The voice said, he was somewhere off to Ryu's left but he was too perplexed to look over to find out who was the face behind the voice. /A dream? Was it all but a dream??/  
  
"No, it wasn't a dream...It wasn't!" At first Ryu's voice seemed to come from somewhere else, from somewhere outside of his body but gradually it gained in strength. "This is a dream," He got up and ran to the window. /Birds, Trees, fresh air/. Things he had only read about in books, /somehow this seems to real/. Ryu ran from the window and into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. /It is I.../ The face was strangely familiar to him but different, it seemed older.   
  
"Excuse me um...." /Bow./ "Bow??" Ryu said not knowing whether or not that really was his name. But as he turned he got a good view of him. He was a Plainsman, A race that have had a strenuous history with the woren clan, again information he got from books.   
  
"That's my name Ryu. You ok? Usually by now you've calmed down." Bow said, looking worried. At that moment memories assaulted Ryu. How he had met Bow at a church, how they were two little orphan kids wandering around, how they became Rangers, how they were best friends. /"Do not worry my son, you will not remember a thing, it will be like a dream to you, always on your mind. But the time will come when your dreams shall become our reality"./ Ryu didn't know if what he went through was the past, was the future, was another life, or just a bad reaction to something he ate. He wasn't sure he cared. /We have a job to do today./   
  
"Are we still up for that job today?" As Ryu said that, Bow looked relieved.   
  
"Man, I thought you'd forgotten. This thing is big too, lots of money to be made, and if we fail we die." Bow smiled.  
  
"Oh," Ryu said sarcastically, "That's just great."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. But it's all or nothing in this business. All right this is what we're gonna do..." Ryu tuned him out. He had heard Bow go through pre-mission plans and they were all relatively the same. /Or have I? How do I remember two pasts? Where's Teepo? Who am I...I have so many questions unanswered and so many answers that lack questions.../  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Order among Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire, although I really wish I did.  
  
***********************************************************************  
"When we question our reality, We question ourselves"  
Zai-Kuloch, 13453 B.F.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The market place was heavily populated, Ryu stood out in the open air soaking everything in. I've been here, He thought. He turned in a circle; the hustle and bustle of people going on about their business was becoming an annoyance. He was not yet used to so many people at the same time. /Or am I?/  
  
"Come one man, it's not like this is your first time in the marketplace." Turning quickly towards the sound of the voice Ryu found himself staring face to face with Bow. The cloak that Ryu was wearing was loose fitting and easily concealed the array of weapons he had hidden. The colors were bright and one might think this would make them stand out, but the colors blended in perfectly with the color found all over the city of Wyndia. Looking over the array of people found in Wyndia Ryu was amazed to see a lack of wings. /The books had told me all wyndians had wings...is that past a lie? Or is this future different? /  
  
"Bow," Ryu asked, without turning towards his friend, but knowing he was there. "Why don't these Wyndians have wings?" He could here Bow sigh audibly.   
  
"I thought we went over this before buddy, but I'll give you another history lesson. 11,000 years ago the dragon clan was utterly destroyed by the Urkans for little or no reason. Thousands of years later a young Wyndian princess, Nina, fell in love with one of the last remaining Dragons. Supposedly his mother had encased him inside of a Chrysm crystal. Well, the ensuing marriage mixed the bloodlines and eventually wiped out the Wing trait of the Wyndians. Only the nobles have wings now. It's a status of power, and that status is only kept because of a mix of new science, and massive inbreeding." Bow shuddered at his last thought.   
  
"Whatever, let's start now, it looks like the procession is starting." As Ryu said that the Northern gates that led to the castle opened. The crowd began cheering as the royal soldiers marched into the streets. The royal soldiers, like the royal family, bore the mark of nobility with their wings. Ryu looked farther up the mountain and could see the royal family leaving the castle with their honor guard. There were three of them, a princess, Queen, and the king. Ryu began to back away imperceptibly. He and Bow had an ambush set for later in the procession, and were only here to scout out the amount of guards they would be facing. /If everything goes as planned, I wont have to pull my sword./ But things rarely went according to plan...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nina was finally comfortable. Wearing a form fitting short dress with thigh high boots wasn't what made her comfortable. It was the self-made slits in the back for her black wings. The royal family had all left the castle. All who remained was a small company of soldiers and the servants. /I will see my sister's coronation with my own eyes. She is, after all,/ my sister. Although her relationship with her mother and father was strained, Nina had made sure to keep a good relationship with her younger sister. It was the only relationship she had ever had. The only person she could speak to. She stepped out onto her balcony. She could see the procession was just entering the great market. Stretching her wings so they could catch all the sunlight they could she stepped onto the edge of the balcony. /Hope I remember what to do.../ Then she jumped...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The purple hair blew in the wind, "So this is Wyndia, the city of beauty?" A voice asked.  
  
"Why yes it is sir, this is where the Wyndians have lived for eons. The altitude has made it that no army has ever gotten passed the 4th level before they were defeated."  
  
"We will use that to our advantage," The voice once again said, "We ride now, while they are lazy and happy, while they party and play, they have begun to think that they cannot be defeated...we shall show them the truth." As the voice said that waves upon waves of men finally reached the crest of the mountain. Flying the banner of lost ages, the banner that signified death 11,000 years ago, a banner that meant power. /The Dark Dragons!/  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Dark Dragons were like a river of destruction, flowing unhindered by any and all obstacles. Behind them were the fruits of there labor. Towns destroyed, garrisons burned with such efficiency and skill that there was no time to warn the city of Wyndia of the approach. The plan was simple, to send a small amount of soldiers into the city to ambush the outer wall, they would signal the main forces with the waving of the black flag of death, the flag that would signal the destruction of Wyndia.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryu and Bow jogged throughout the city until they got to the front gate. The procession was going to pass by here, and it was the best place to ambush them, kidnap the princess, and ransom her off. Of course the plan was slightly more complicated then that, but that more or less covered it.   
  
"Lets do it," Bow said, walking up to a window that, thanks to the help of a couple thousand zenny, was wide open. As Bow propped himself underneath the window Ryu ran over and jumped off his back, hearing a slight "oof" as he launched off of him. Deftly grabbing the windowsill he pulled himself up just high enough for him to see inside, and what he saw shocked him. Eight men, dressed in all black were walking up the stairs to the upper level, on the lower level was the remains of the guards on duty. Blood was everywhere. Ryu quickly assessed the situation. /Someone has the same plan as us.../  
  
"Hey Ryu, what's taking you so long up there?" He heard Bow say from the bottom. Ryu then decided to go in no matter what. /We really need the money, so lets go on with the plan./ Pulling out a knife he cut the window out, and slipped in. He could hear his feet squish on someone as he landed. Quickly running to the other side he opened up the door and led Bow in.   
  
"God D-"Bow started saying when Ryu cut him off. His sword was now drawn and he was looking at Bow with fire in his eyes. He signaled with his hands, "Eight men, upstairs, let's go." , and slowly led Bow up, not even bothering to see if he was following him knowing full well that Bow complained a lot, but he always had his back. As Ryu got to the door leading to upstairs he waited until Bow tapped him on the shoulder, a signal that all was ready, then he kicked down the door.  
  
As he entered he could smell the heat of battle, looking across he could see an entire platoon of Wyndian soldiers being beaten by these eight soldiers, he stood for a second soaking in the environment and analyzing his new enemy. Their battle stance was quite similar to the one he had learned in his other life. In fact, it was dangerously similar. /Could they know something?/ Ryu had no chance to dwell on the details as one of the eight had noticed his entrance, turning towards Ryu and Bow he yelled a battle cry "Frey mahk Shai-hulud!!!" /I recognize what he said..."for the glory of Shai-hulud,"...could they know something?/ Before the man could speak another word an arrow appeared out of nowhere to hit the man in the chest. The man was lifted off of his feet and driven back a few feet before landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Ryu heard the familiar sound of Bow's brand new, pump action Boltgun. Firing arrows the length of a grown mans arm at a velocity of 100ft/sec. It was the embodiment of insane power in a bow and arrow. That was the last thing Ryu heard as he slipped into a battle stance, blocking out all diversions. All he saw was the seven men.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
/The pain, the excruciating pain...all I can feel is the pain./  
  
The Wyndian soldier finally reached the front gates of the capitol bearing the news, /The Black Death Lives!!/ The Black Death was a name given to the Dragons that followed the Dark one. They were not evil, but felt that Dragons should rule the earth, and the only way they would rule is to destroy all other governments, to conquer all. They had thought to have been destroyed 11,000 years ago but that was obviously not so. The army had risen from the ashes of myth and legend and was now a reality. /Must warn the king.../ The soldier thought as he slammed on the outer gates, finally the door had opened and standing before him was a lieutenant, dressed in his formal dress he was a stark contrast. The soldier's clean cut look, his rigid stance, his boundless energy...and his beautiful white wings. They set him apart from the other soldiers. Broken, bruised, battered, and most of all wingless the soldier felt insignificant. Like he was nothing.  
  
"The black death..." Were the only words that escaped his mouth, he lost the will and energy to live, all of it spent forcing himself to move on, to try to warn others. He had past countless burned posts, seen countless people who had fallen victim to the ravaging army. Finally a passing merchant had picked him up and taken him all but to the castle walls, but it was too late for the soldier, but not for Wyndia...he had to warn the king, He thought as the ground rushed up to him, meeting him solidly as he fell...but he didn't feel the fall. He felt nothing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"That was easier then expected..." Ryu said, looking at the broken and bruised bodies of the eight attackers on the floor. "For people that killed a platoon of Wyndian high guardsmen they sure were easy..." Ryu turned to Bow, the short plainsman was breathing heavily and shrugged.  
  
"That's wyndian pride for you. They think they're the best, but they can't do anything right..." He said as he picked at the arrow-riddled bodies on the floor, looking to scavenge some arrows since they were too expensive to just buy.  
  
Ryu and Bow then turned to the last remaining wyndian warriors, checking at his watch Ryu realized that the beginnings parts of the procession was coming soon, and they would have to work quickly if they wanted this ambush to work. As if hearing his thoughts Bow reached into his cloak. Muttering a quick apology he dropped three canisters onto the floor. They rolled slowly towards the men and as it did Bow and Ryu quickly reached into a hidden pockets and pulled out masks, pulling them on their faces. They smiled and waved as the Wyndian soldiers first looked in shock...then collapsed on the floor, unconscious.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The wind rushed past her face as she fell. She felt truly alive as she reactively spread her wings and began to soar. She quickly began to realize why she loved to fly, and how long it had been since she last did it. Against the blue sky her dark wings were a contrast, but Nina didn't mind. It was time the people knew that she existed. She planned on circling the city a few times, then flying over and taking her rightful place besides her mother, she was after all the princess. She began to fly higher and higher, loving every second of it, dreading the fact that she would eventually have to land.../Oh well, what goes up, must come down.../  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Looking across the expansive plain between them and wyndia the soldier became bored. His black uniform stuck to him because of his perfuse perspiration.   
  
"Have they signaled yet?" He heard the voice say,  
  
"No sir, I am doing another pass now," He said as he swung his binoculars around. /What is taking them so long?/ that's when he saw something catch his eye. To the north, very high flew a black flag. /That's high for a flag...but if it is them I don't want to get in trouble for not doing my job..../ "There sir!! The flag is flying!" He spoke unsure of himself, speaking just loud enough so he could here them.  
  
"Very well...today, Wyndia itself dies." The voice replied, turning away.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Many people say that there is always a calm before the storm, Always heaven before hell, Always life before death. This was one of those moments. No one within the walls of Wyndia, not the guards enjoying the procession, not the people cheering, not even the two lowly Rangers perched at a ledge counting the moments until they struck. No one knew that death was coming.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
/This is a great way to ruin a vacation,/ the lieutenant thought as he walked along the high wall. There were no guards on duty on this wall, it really was pointless, and no army could amass the strength and dominance that Wyndia had amassed. They were not only rulers of themselves but also rulers of all they saw. The Lieutenant's mind was racing, that soldier had died in front of him warning him of the Black Death but it couldn't have been the Black Death. They had all been destroyed 11,000 years ago. But the fact that the dead soldier was from an outpost that hadn't sent in their latest field report showed that something had happened. /I will wait until after the procession to tell the Nobel Council./ He thought to himself, and then he turned to stare into the setting sun. He hated how he was chosen out of all officers to stay on guard duty. He could easily go inside and play cards but the other soldiers were "wingless" and he could see that they stared at him with envy...it was disconcerting, it wasn't his fault he was born this way. Looking out over the expanse that was Wyndia something caught his eye...no not something, some things. Squinting into the setting sun he saw black, pouring over the hillsides like locust /Black Death!!!/ he made a cry alerting the guards inside that something was amiss. The second the guards came out they saw what he saw, and immediately there was movement and action, he had to take control.  
  
"You there, sound the alarm, wave the red flag of war, I shall tell the king" He screamed to the first guard he saw. He could see that the guard was older then he, probably had more experience on the battlefield then he, but he nodded respectably and ran towards the inner hold. The Lieutenant then leaned over the wall and let himself fall, spreading his wings and flying towards where the procession was headed. It was generally illegal for anyone but Highguardsmen and royalty to fly but this was an emergency. He had to warn the king.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nina was flying high above the procession looking down upon them with envy, /that was me, I was so loved/..Making one great turn she tried to give herself the courage she would need to fly down their, to land beside her sister and take her rightful place at the hand of her father. Her turn however took her into direct line with the setting sun. The view of the setting sun however was covered by the invading forces, the locust, the /Black Death./ She stifled a cry, the temple of ascension was a few miles outside the city gates, and if her father and the procession made it outside they were doomed. /There are times when the greatest courage, is necessity./ The voice of her old teacher rung in her ears, He had stopped being her teacher when she had ascended, since she could no longer speak to anyone, talk to anyone. She had in a sense, died on that day. She didn't know how but she felt herself diving down towards the procession, down towards fate.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	3. The Death of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Destiny is not the end of life, it is the beginning  
Master Teacher Norvald Wingly,   
Royal Teacher of the Wyndia Household   
933-???  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
All things occurred as one. Nina first born princess landed upon the royal cart, with much surprise to her parents and with a much different reaction to the crowd. As she landed panic ensued, the black winged ones, the one fated to destroy wyndia, one fated to be the simple beginning of the end for the proud wyndian race. The crowd fell into a panic. Nina's parents were in a shock, they couldn't believe what Nina was telling them. At that moment the young lieutenant had landed, bowing swiftly he began to speak of what was happening, pointing up to the flag of war that had been raised. At that moment the King of Wyndia saw it. He saw the black expanse moving towards them, he stood, yelling out loud to shut the gates, he himself wondering why they had not been shut yet, when Bow and Ryu jumped out of the window, gas masks still on, flash bombs erupting all around them. They say hell hath no fury, only circumstance upon circumstance. Welcome to hell Wyndia.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hand over the Princess" Ryu yelled into his mask, the confusion from the flash bombs they had thrown was more so then he thought it would be, /This would be easy./   
  
"DIE BLACK DEATH!" Ryu heard someone say, it came from a young man standing upon the pedestal with the king. He raised his sword above his head and lunged towards Ryu. /Black Death? I've heard of battle cries but that is ridiculous./  
  
Ryu sidestepped the lunging attacker, grabbing his wrist as he flew by. With the elbow of his free hand he struck right below the armpit of his attacker, a nerve point for wyndians. The Lieutenant landed and his right wing hung limp, He tried to fly again, trying to take himself back into the air, into his advantage and found it impossible. While the Lieutenant struggled to take off Ryu lunged towards him, with an open palm punch to the mans chest he knocked him backwards, and out.   
  
Turning around Ryu saw the king was gone, with his Daughter, and Bow for that measure. Bow had most likely gone after the king, it was no matter, Ryu and he knew where to meet up afterwards. What else he saw was what amazed him, an entire contingent of Wyndian foot soldiers was rushing towards him, being led by a Wyndian Highguardsmen who was making orders, giving them to the Wyndians who were part of the procession guard. /An entire contingent?? I think I'm screwed/ Ryu thought as he reached for his sword. But the contingent only passed by him. Turning around to see their destination and the enemy they were about to face Ryu cursed to himself. /Why today?/  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bow had grabbed the girl in the confusion, putting her upon his shoulders and running into the crowds. Turning into an alleyway he dumped her into the corner, ready to shoot her with a paralysis arrow if the need should arise.   
  
"Hi, my name is Rock" Bow lied, "I'll be your kidnapper today, please don't struggle or fight or my friend pain-" He said as he tapped his Rifle Bow, "-Will become quite intimate with your face, and your value as a ransom will be greatly depleted." He said finishing off with a chuckle. "Wait a minute...you have wings??" He said in shock, the Princess Mina wasn't supposed to have wings...  
  
"You must be looking for my sister Mina, I'm Nina, older sister to Mina." Nina said with a smile. She should be afraid of this kidnapper but she could see that he wasn't all that bad of a guy, Also she had been thinking of running away from home, and now she wouldn't have to run away, she could be taken away, and maybe see the world. "Sometimes necessity is the greatest courage" Nina said with great amazement to Bow.  
  
"Master Teacher Norvald Wingly...."He said in shock "You are Nina.." He muttered. "So all the stories that you died during ascension?"   
  
"Total lies" She replied. "Although they were half truths, I have been, in affect, dead to the world for the past year or so, so I beseech thee oh great kidnapper, take me far from this place so I may spread my wings, no matter how black they be, and fly."  
  
"All right fine," Bow said after some hesitation, "You must have some worth to you, if not in ransom there are many men who would pay high price for a night with the famed ex-princess of Wyndia. I could see the ads now, 'bang the Black off her wings and inherit her fortune.' You of course will make 10% of the profits, Bow said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh no, the Black Death is coming" She said with a startled look on her face.  
  
"Aww naw we cant call you the black death, it would drive customers away, they'd think you have some sort of disease" Bow said, still living in the moment of his joke.  
  
"No, you sexist oaf," she said hitting him. "The Black Death is invading the castle, we have to help them."  
  
"No we don't" Ryu said landing behind them. He had traveled on rooftops to the alley they were meeting at. "The war has been lost, the 'black death' outnumbers the wyndians on a scale of twenty to one, the front gates were wide open for the attack, the wyndian high guard was lackadaisical, The Royal family should have already fled with some highguardsmen by now. The capital has fallen, we on the other hand can keep you safe until we get our ransom after we run and leave."  
  
Bow turned to Ryu, trying to find out whether or not he was bluffing. Even behind the mask he saw his friend was speaking the truth, and there was something else in his eyes. As Ryu spoke it was as if he knew military strategies, something Bow was sure Ryu didn't know.  
  
"You're lying, you must be" Nina cried out, and as if on cue Gray flag was risen beneath the red flag. It signified the fall of a city, the castle guard had risen it as the Lords and Lady's fled as a warning to all who lived in the city /Flee/. Wyndia had fallen. Turning towards the street Ryu saw people running towards the castle, towards their unseen shelter, and behind them ran the enemy, the Black Death. A soldier happened to look into the alleyway and saw the rag tag group, but most importantly he saw Nina.   
  
"OUR OBJECTIVE, GET HER!!!" He screamed as he ran into the alleyway /Objective??/ Ryu thought before quickly dispatched the oncoming assailant, sending him flying towards the back door of a restaurant, breaking it down. Ryu grabbed Nina.  
  
"We have to live," He screamed as the Black Death poured into the alleyway.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Restaurant was of course closed, emptied at first word of danger. Ryu led them into the kitchen area, hearing the familiar sounds of Bow unloading arrow upon arrow into the hoard that attacked them, after a second he heard Bow curse, fire, and then a loud explosion ensued.   
  
"Damn those exploding arrows cost a lot," Bow said, "And they can't be scavenged" He ran in after Ryu and Nina did, giving them cover fire as he did so. Ryu and Nina however were already on the second floor of the building, Ryu dispatching each enemy soldier methodically one by one. A machine of sorts.  
  
"How are we going to-" Nina started, cut off by Ryu.  
  
"Up, we're going up" He said. there was a door above them that most likely led to the rooftop of the restaurant. Kicking it down Ryu found himself staring down twenty enemy soldiers.   
  
"I barricaded them downstairs so we got some ti....ahh shit" Bow said, seeing the enemy soldiers. "Why TODAY!" He screamed as he pulled out his boltgun, firing four shots into the crowd. As he did that Ryu lunged into the crowd, beginning the dangerous dance of death. The first soldier he met was shocked by the attack. He probably thought that by outnumbering them 20 to 3 it would at least slow down, if not stop the attack. But that is what Ryu thought he thought, and he needed surprise on his side.   
  
Ryu's sword went deep into the enemy soldiers gut, whipping it out he began to spin the enemies foolish enough to be standing around him found themselves headless. As Ryu finished his spin he pushed his sword into the ground throwing himself high into the air /Agility/ he whispered to himself. Ryu's magic was limited to upgrade magic for himself, but that's what he needed. Even while flying in the air his speed increased ten-fold. While the remaining 12 soldiers looked up into the air Ryu had already fallen behind them, One by one he dispatched them all, some falling by his blade, some by the arrows Bow was shooting, but all in all they all met the same fate.   
  
That's when he sensed it, something, no someone, was behind him. Before he could turn around he found himself on the ground, a swift kick to the back had knocked him down. Turning he found himself face to face with a soldier, but this one was different. He stood differently, his stance was exactly like the stance Ryu had known. Ryu rolled a few times on the ground and got up, staring at his newfound foe.  
  
Then he lunged at Ryu, his speed was amazing but Ryu was ready, he ducked quickly as his enemies sword flew above his head, he then gave his assailant a quick shot to the ribs with the hilt of his sword, seeing the man stumble back he then gave him a swift uppercut whispering beneath his breath, "Strength". The uppercut launched the assailant into the air, the man however, corrected his flight, and doing a complete back flip he landed deftly on his feet. From that he lunged himself directly at Ryu doing a full front flip. Landing right in front of Ryu he quickly ducked under Ryu's blade. The mysterious soldier then brought the hilt of the sword onto Ryu's ribs. Stumbling back Ryu looked as the mysterious soldier sized him up then attacked. He lunged at the man kicking twice, the man however caught the second kick. He gave Ryu a sinister sneer as he threw the foot up into the air, Ryu somehow expected this, and in turn did a complete back flip and smashed his feet into the mans chest before landing. The attacker however grabbed both of Ryu's feet. He then spun around throwing Ryu several feet away. By the time Ryu landed the attacker was already on him, reaching his sword back and thrusting it into Ryu's skull.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"STOPPP!!!!" Nina screamed, arms outstretched towards the two men fighting on the rooftop, besides her Bow was in the act of aiming his rifle though he was unable to get a clear shot.  
  
"Yelling wont help Nina, we need something of more sustenance" He said turning to her. As he turned back however the fight was over, the man attacking Ryu had stopped with his sword but inches from Ryu's face.  
  
"Magic my good friend, now lets get out of here" Nina said with a smile. They ran over to Ryu and helped him up. "No use shooting him Bow, its useless, when someone is stopped he cannot be wounded, he does not age, he is immortal yet immovable." Nina said looking at Bow who was in the act of loading his gun.  
  
"Now you tell me...Lets go Ryu, there may be others like him and we need to get out of Wyndia." Bow said, putting his gun into a pocket that no one could see. Ryu mumbled a reply and ran with Bow and Nina towards the outer wall. Ryu however couldn't help thinking to himself, /I've met him before, but where??/  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sir, the city has all been captured, the few rebellious cells are in the process of being routed out and destroyed, Wyndia is now-" The man was cut off by the purple haired man.  
  
"No, not Wyndia. Welcome to Hyades. Now, where is Princess Nina?" He asked.  
  
"Princess Nina was last scene fleeing the city, an Elite attempted to subdue them but Princess Nina and two others defeated him and fled."  
"Send search parties for the three, I want Nina by my side. I need Nina by my side."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Bow, is there anyone following us?" Ryu said from the front of the Wagon. In the back Bow and Nina sat, playing cards.  
  
"Naw, no one following us, but this damn girl is roughing me up for my money." Ryu looked back and almost didn't recognize the people sitting in the back. They had taken Nina's hair, which had been long and blond, and shortened and colored it. Sitting before him was now a shorthaired dirty blond girl. Her eyes, were a more complicated matter however, and it became necessary for Ryu to get her some contacts to change her striking blue eyes into a more subdued color more common in the common folk. Bow changed his dress and seemed like a completely different person, carrying a large quarterstaff he looked like a Plainsman monk on a sabbatical or something. Although he carried the Quarterstaff Ryu could only imagine where he was carrying his real weapons on him.   
  
Ryu turned back, knowing he himself looked completely different. Changing his Blue hair color to blond and his eyes from blue to black he looked completely different.  
  
"Town ahead," Ryu said, "Should we stop? The town doesn't come up on any of the Wyndian military maps we stole last year."  
  
"YOU WHAT!!" Ryu heard Nina, scream. She still got angry when she found out just how many bad deeds Ryu and Bow had done in Wyndia, and there were still so many more to tell.  
  
"Hey Wyndia has good maps, but a lazy military and guard, today's plan to kidnap you was an amazingly simple plan, and it went out without a hitch, although that could be due to the invading army, which further proves my point of a lazy military." Bow said, still looking down on the cards in his hand, and the cards on the floor of the wagon.  
  
"Don't talk strategy when you can't beat me at a simple game like Chards," Nina responded.  
  
"Anyways, your maps need to be updated but we're gonna stop here. If this town isn't on maps we could probably lay low here until we figure out our next move, a town that doesn't exist on maps cannot be found by the enemy" Ryu said from up ahead.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N I'm 80% done with chapter 4 of this and its going to shift. I'm planning on showing a few other characters who have been shown before and a few who havent yet. The next chapter wont feature Ryu and his rag tag group at all and there is a time jump. The next chapter, although it doesn't say it, will take place a few months after Wyndia's fall. I'm trying to flesh out some of the action fighting sequences but alot of times the vision of the fight in my head doesnt translate well on paper. I'm glad that someone enjoyed the fight between Ryu and Master (Fou-Lou) that occured in Chapter one. 


	4. The Undertow

BoF is owned by some smart guy, To bad I'm a genius so I guess it can't be me...can it?  
  
No its not...But I do own the character Norvald Wingly. I think...I mean My brain created him didnt it? DIDNT IT!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
Knowledge is Power, and yet the Powerful know no Knowledge  
Master Teacher Norvald Wingly,   
933-???  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Caves were magnificent, They glowed with a power that made Momo feel like a school girl. So much Chrysm. Momo was a researcher for The Yggdrasil Institute, a research institute and school all in one. Momo scoured the earth searching for remnants of Dragons, a mythical creature born of Chrysm. Or so she had read. The Dragons as a race were eliminated years upon years ago, many different sources said many different things. The church of Urka stated that they were an all-powerful menace that needed to be removed. But Momo always wondered, if these people were so powerful, how did the Urkans win? And in only a one week long campaign.  
  
"So have you found anything of interest?" Momo heard Ursula say. Ursula was Momo's personal bodyguard, not like Momo needed one, but with the recent military upheavals in Wyndia it seemed a neccessity. However Ursula was with the Black Death, or the Dark Dragons, which is what they were called internally. Yggdrasil was an institute that got a large amount of money from Wyndia, a sum that had been less and less in recent years as research spendings got cut in the budget; but these Black Death people not only have given more fundings then Wyndia ever has, they've taken a great intrest in the research Momo has done, giving her more power then she was accustomed to as a lower level researcher. /Maybe it has something to do with the fact that they call themselves Dark Dragons??/  
  
But Momo didnt worry about that, she wasnt into the politics or anything. As long as she had her funding, she cared not about what incompetant fool who sat on the throne. Ursula was but another incompetent fool who acted as if she knew but didnt. In fact a few months ago the purple-haired one who led the /Dark Dragons/ started asking her about her research. Momo, of course couldnt explain it to him, the man wouldnt have understood the most basic of her research, but she sold it well. Her father had taught her how to sell research /Promise power, money will follow,/ She told the purple-haired one in the simplest terms that she believed that the chrysm found were in some way related to the Dragons of old. Once she said Dragon she had him hooked, /Everything is revolving around Dragons now, maybe its more then coincedence.../  
  
"I said, is there anything of interest in here?" Momo vaguely heard Ursula say. Momo sighed.  
  
"This is the largest field of Chrsym ever found, I'm sure there is something of interest somewhere in these ruins." Momo replyed, turning back to her study of one of the larger shards she found. The shard was large, about as tall as Momo and twice as wide. The chrysm was strangely warm to the touch /what the.../  
  
"Whats the problem?" Momo heard Ursula say, Ursula probably read the confusion on Momo's face and was of course curious of her find.  
  
"Nothing is the problem Ursula, now go back to your job OK?" Momo said as she pulled out a small object from the folds in her robe. The object was a simple analyzing device and running it across the chysm would give her the chemical make-up which would thus tell her the approximate age of the Chrysm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ursula once again asked, in a tone that brokered no arguments, she didnt want to be left out of the loop.  
  
/She's reporting everything I do back to someone,/  
  
"I'm simply trying to find out how old and how pure the chrysm is." She said as she turned the analyzer on and passed it over the chrysm. What occured next would defy everything she had learned, the chrysm piece jumped. The Large shard moved and twisted away from the device as if protecting itself from it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Ursula curse and grunt but Momo was not worried about her. /It is alive.../  
  
Maybe Momo should have worried why the person sworn to protect her had grunted, maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she had worried, but Momo didnt have time to rethink as she slid into endless darkness.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Momo awoke to a bright light shining in her face, /Is this heaven?/ She asked herself silently.  
  
"Who are you, How did you get here, How many know?" A voice said.  
  
"Uhhh...Wha-" She began to ask but a pain shot up her arm as someone hit her on her arm.  
  
"Do not lie, your friend is being interrogated in the other room, Who are you, How did you get here, How many know?" The voice repeated.  
  
/I seriously doubt Ursula would tell anything, so maybe I should be tough.../bThe thought quickly left her as another pain shot up her arm, this one worse then before.  
  
"MOMO!" she said much louder then she expected to say.  
  
"Good, Momo, now How did you get here and How many know?"  
  
Momo hesitated in her reply, this time a numb feeling shot up her arm, /Amazing, after awhile there is a perceptual adaptation to the sense of pain.../ "HONEY!" She said, once again louder then expected.  
  
"What is this Honey?" The voice asked, so Momo explained the history of Honey. Momo's first find, the first thing she had ever fixed, her first friend. Now her most trusted companion, Momo had learned long ago that Honey had an affinity towards high energy sources, a love for them if you would give the little robot human tendencies, and Chrysm was an extremely high energy source. "And me and my partner are the only ones who know, now that I've told you, who are you? and why did the Chrysm move?" Momo asked, defiant, ready to get answers to her questions. All she recieved was jubilant laughter.  
  
"Ah, how the attacked becomes the attacker," the voice said. She could see a vague outline of a man standing up and walking towards her, his image superimposed onto the light, in her pain filled state she swore she could see wings, /He is an angel, an angel of death come to take me away./ Momo stared into the light standing defiant, her mind continuously working at the possiblities, /He's probably just a Wyndian who had escaped the Dark Dragons./   
  
Momo never felt the hand on her shoulder nor did she feel the sting of the needle. All she felt was tired.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"WAKE UP!" Momo heard, as she felt a sharp pain in her side. /Today just isnt my day/ She thought as she looked up. There standing before her was Ursula in all her glory.  
  
"Is this how you always protect the people you are sworn to protect?" Momo said, realizing quickly that that may not have been the most logical course of action.  
  
She got no response and decided it was time to look around, they were in a small cell with no light coming out of it, "So Commado whats the plan?" Momo asked as she saw Ursula standing at the lone door.  
  
"There is no plan," Ursula said, "They told me to call them when you woke up and you're awake, So I call them, then I make a plan." She said as she continued standing at the door. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked in four men with spears. Tying Ursula's arms behind her back they walked over to Momo and picked her up, dragging her out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"My Lord, We have found and captured the Royal Family of Wyndia. The only members that are left are the two daughters, Mina and Nina." The messenger said, awaiting patiently his masters commands.  
  
"I want information of the supposed whereabouts of Nina and Mina," The man said, pouring himself a goblet of red wine. As the messenger bowed to take his leave the man stopped him. "Wait, I also want them dead by the rise of the sun." He added, taking a sip of the red wine. It was thick running down his throat with a hint of spice /Wyndian's at least know how to do one thing well/ He thought to himself as he turned away, knowing full well the messenger would relay the message. Teepo sat heavily onto an over plush seat. The seat itself was much to large for Teepo, and was most likely made that way to accommodate the wingspan of the Wyndian noble family, this had been the kings chambers after all.  
  
Teepo's Violet hair ran down to his shoulders, hair he had refused to cut, in respect to his ancestors that had done the same. /A dragon does not cut his hair, unless he is defeated at battle. And I will never cut my hair/ He thought to himself as he placed the goblet down and began counting the braids in his hair. A braid for each man he had slain /There are not nearly enough, and never will be enough until I have a braid that stands upon my head, a symbol of Ryu's death/ He scowled, the grimace seemed to make his eyes rage and burn with an unseen passion, well unseen to most.  
  
"Thinking of your brother again I suppose?" A voice rang out, looking at the balcony he could see the world shimmer as a woman reappeared where she had stood just moments before the messenger and barged in. /I will have to learn how to do that/ Teepo thought to himself.  
  
"Half Brother you wretch," Teepo said as he gazed at the figure who once again stood before him. She was Teepo's height, something Teepo had not grown accustomed to; his growth spurt had come later then most, but came with a fury. Where he wore black she wore white, where his hair was to his shoulders and violet, hers was down her back and platinum. Where he scowled, she simply smiled. "Explain to me once more why I need Nina?" He said, trying hard to relax on the chair, but it was much to soft.  
  
"She is the heir to Wyndia, You need Wyndia if you want to conquer the old lands of the Dragons." She said, her white robe seemed to shimmer on her. Teepo smiled.  
  
"That robe is much to white for you to wear whore, Maybe a different color will suit you." As he said this Teepo threw his goblet across the room. Midway to his target his goblet corrected its flight and landed deftly into her hands, the wine that would have spilled landed into the goblet itself.   
  
"Thank you my son, But I don't believe my robe needs a new color as I'm quite fond of white. And you know what I did I did out of love." She said, the last portion sounding more of a plea then an explanation.  
  
"Love for whom? Me?" Teepo asked, "My father? Or Love for your own self righteous self." Teepo said, anger brimming. The conversations between mother and son always broke down to this, a lack of communication, mindless accusations thrown around. "Leave my presence Niobe, I cannot bear to look at you." He called her Niobe on purpose, knowing that whenever he purposely did not call her mother it caused her pain, and pain was what he liked to see etched on her face. But this time she did not scowl, nor look hurt in any way.  
  
"As you say M'Lord," She said turning away from Teepo.  
  
"Niobe," Teepo called out before she could leave. "I will find my HALF-brother, I will place his head on a spike, and I will make you show your love for him by kissing his dead and rotting corpse. Then you shall lay beside's him." He said. He could see pity not anger on her face.  
  
"My son, How I pity you. For when the time comes those with malice in their hearts will burn by Kaisers fire." She said, closing her eyes once more to commit herself to the warp spell.  
  
"How can Kaisers fire burn me when I am Kaiser Mother?" Teepo asked, "I will become the all-powerful one." Teepo said.  
  
"You do not become the power Teepo, The power will become you." She said as she disappeared. This little fact always angered Teepo. /She always got the last word, in every conversation, in everything they do. Well she may receive the last word, but I, not Niobe, and definetly not my bastard brother Ryu, will get the last laugh./  
***********************************************************************  
A/N(FAQ...FFAQ (future FAQ):   
Teepo and Ryu are half brothers?   
yes.   
Why did I screw up Teepo's personality so much?   
It was necessary for later portions of this story to have its level of....yummyness. Or so I like to call it. Sorry if there are some die-hard Teepo Fans out there.   
Niobe is the name of Ryu's mother? Why is that?   
Well its been awhile since I've played BoF2 so I didnt know her name, so I was searching for a name I could use for her when It hit me. while reading Hamlet there was a reference to Niobe (It was some sort of saying) and Niobe refers to a woman who had lost all her children and was grieving. I found that to be a fitting name.  
When will the next chapter be up?  
Well I'm aiming for the end of the week this week, matters how much time I have, Look for it on wednesday, and if not then, definetly on saturday. 


	5. The Blunt Sword

I don't own BoF  
  
A/N (pre writing) this fic is not a BoF 2 fic, or BoF4, or BoF5 or any BoF. This is my own writing using a compilation of my favorite characters from the Bof universe. (Thus far including Fou Lou, Ryu, Bow, Nina (black wings), Momo, Ursula, Teepo (most definitely)) there will be more characters, with Katt and Rei and Garr scheduled to make appearances. Lastly the Holy Dragons are coming, you must be patient.  
  
If someone could help me, I've always wondered where the name Teepo came from.   
  
Note: Just in case it makes no sense there was another time jump, For Ryu and Nina and Company, but not for Momo. It would go something like this. Ryu's timeline happened at 1. Momo was introduced at 8. Ryu's second part (when he Nina and bow entered the town that wasn't on the map) occurred at around 4. And his next part (in this chapter) will happen at around 7-8. If you counted time as an interval. Long A/N. Well to the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Those who claim to know everything,   
Know nothing at all.  
Sir Norvald Wingly, Master Teacher  
933-???  
***********************************************************************  
  
//Gods it was cold down here// Niobe thought as she sat down on Teepo's old bed. The old gray cot was tiny and as neat as ever. It always seemed like Teepo had never slept in his bed, unlike Ryu's bed, which stood across the little room. Ryu's looked just as it had the day Ryu left. As if Ryu had just finished sleeping and had awaken. //My little Ryu, are you ok? Do you remember any of this?//  
  
Niobe had sent Ryu through the time phase differently then she did with Teepo. Teepo was the next Barubary, and exactly what the Dragons needed if they were to regain their powers. //Should the council had waited longer for the Kaiser to emerge before selling themselves to the Tyrant as they had done?// The thought crossed Niobe's mind many a time. But whenever she thought of that it simply added resolve to her decision to send Ryu away with no knowledge of this. //Ryu is but a halfling, not even a true dragon, and I see how Teepo looks at him with hatred, all Teepo wanted was my love but no matter how hard I acted I knew he knew that Ryu meant more to me then he had// Niobe began to cry silently, she had lost both her sons, //So many sacrifices for the Dragon race//  
  
Niobe stood up and walked out of the room, she could no longer bear to sit there any longer, the cold dark damp hallways proved to provide little aid in her dreary mood. Hopefully Ryu would never remember his half heritage and he would live a fulfilling life.  
  
"My beautiful Niobe, do not shed a tear," A deep yet smooth male voice said from behind her. She had not even noticed Fou-Lou walk up behind her. Their relationship had been strained when Niobe decided to keep the child she had gotten while on the surface, especially since it was after she and he had been promised together by the council to produce the Barubary. He had not spoken a word of kindness to her ever since she had decided that the boy would remain with them in Drogen. But now.  
  
"What is it my dear love?" She asked, placing a mask on her face as she began the dance they always played.   
  
"Your tears always bring tears to mine own eyes, and I shall cry no more," ~~the boy shall die~~  
  
"But oh husband, is it not the duty of a man to be with his wife tear for tear and wound for wound?" Niobe asked, waiting for a reply.  
  
"It is, but the first duty of a husband is to assure the survival of his clan" ~~If he crosses the Dragons, He will die~~  
  
"It is the primary duty of a mother to protect her family." Niobe replied, looking straight into the eyes of her 'lord husband'. What she saw scared her.  
  
Grabbing Niobe by the arms Fou-Lou looked right into her eyes, bringing their faces within inches of each other. "Listen foolish woman, I've been curt to you and to the boy, but no longer. You tarnished my image before all dragons when you went out and sired this...this THING. When you removed from yourself the one gift a HUSBAND and WIFE should share with themselves and in return brought it home. I should've killed him long ago but I needed you for my plans, but Teepo is coming of age and he will lead the Dragons, I no longer need your services, the council grows fat with victories and in due time they will be replaced by more 'able' persons. I know of how you removed your sons memory of this life, and that makes my job much easier, because now not only is he a half-pup, he is a half-pup who no longer remembers how to bare his teeth. I will kill him and remove upon my honor this shame. And after that you will sire me son upon son upon son until you can no longer, then you will meet the halfling." And with that Fou-Lou straightened up, not releasing Niobe who was glad of that, she no longer felt she had the strength, or will to stand //I've murdered my son//   
  
"Now my dear wife, do not tear, your husband shall remove from this planet the thing that makes you cry" ~~I will kill him~~  
  
With that Fou-Lou removed her from her grasp and walked off, with the grace and beauty that made Niobe wonder if what had happened really happened //He has never grown angry with me before, never// As he walked off Niobe struggled back on weak legs to Ryu's room, collapsed onto Ryu's bed and began to cry...//Ryu, what have I done?//  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Katt walked slowly down river, towards the end of Wyndia's lands and into the lands that were commanded by the Tribes of the Woren. She had to warn her people about the viciousness of these dragons. These Dragons were not to be trusted. There was no formal declaration of war, and they attacked when wyndia was at its weakness //Not like its so much a difference from how Wyndia was at its strongest// Katt thought to herself. The sudden onset of war gave Katt a few good fights before she decided it was too dangerous even for her.   
Katt had been taking part in a fighting tournament being held at wyndia. When wyndia celebrates everyone comes, and many tournaments were held. Katt was always looking for a good fight, although in essence most men outside the Woren clan posed little if no threat. Not only because of there physical...shortcomings, but also due to their mental processes.  
  
"Hey kitty cat you lost?" Katt heard a voice say. It was as if the gods were smiling upon her. She would be able to once again prove her point, that men were weak. She turned around and saw that their were two of them, dressed in riches to rich for themselves //They took the opportunity for the war for some ransacking and now they feel that they are big strong men//  
  
"I heard the cat people are like rabbits in bed," the second one said. From the prospective of the men Katt did seem like an easy catch. Here an attractive, curvaceous woman walked alone with no weapons at all, except for her walking stick. Dressed in shorts and a tank top she just oozed of ease. She chuckled.  
  
Even in her seemingly normal stance she was ready fight, on the balls of her toes the two men didn't notice that she was gripping the staff differently. She struck quick, the end of her staff finding the first man between the legs, she heard a satisfying squish and a groan as the man collapsed. Turning to the second one she could see he was now in a sloppy drunken stance. //To easy// But Katt decided to have fun with him.  
  
"Why are you so angry? I'd think that a big strong man such as yourself would be glad it was just little ol' me and he...no more sharing" She said with a coy look, and she got the desired response, dropping his guard the man thought about it for a split second, and that was all she needed, lunging quickly her foot found its resting place right where her staff was with his friend. His eyes shown surprise as he collapsed on the floor. //that's 30 men, only a million more to go. Non-Woren men would be much more of a challenge if they didn't have those things dangling between there legs//   
  
"But maybe not these two" as she watched in disgust as they threw up the contents of the last five days.   
  
Walking over to the second man, she bent over, fighting the stench he was now emitting //Did his bowels collapse?//she thought with a wry smile, //this one is weak// "We're like tigers in bed good sir," she said as she stood and left him to his own amusement.   
  
//Woren men were different then them,// Katt thought with some amusement. When they wanted a woman they didn't ask on a knee, they demanded her and stole her from the parents. If the woman wanted to be taken she was taken, if she didn't want to be taken, she wasn't. Simple as that. //Maybe the men are like this because the women are weak...// Katt thought, the thought was quickly thrown out, all the women she'd met in wyndia struck more fear in her hearts then the Wyndian HighGuardsmen. And the men could fight, when it came to fighting there was none of this chivalry, there was just a fight. Women were taught to defend themselves, not rely on men, and men were taught to respect a woman who could put you on your back when you advanced to suddenly.  
  
Katt stopped. Looking back she realized she could still see the mountain that housed the Wyndian house. //But the wyndians prospered while we dwindle. We bicker among ourselves, we are no longer a nation. We have split up into wandering tribes once more, warring between each other. And with a foe like the Dark Dragons so near upon us its time we unified. Or die.//  
  
Katt realized that musing over the fact would not save her brothers and sisters, she would have to get there, and Katt began to run. Run towards her family, her friends, her clan, and hopefully, a future.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Momo, You were the last face I'd expect to see." Momo still couldn't believe it, it was Sir Norvald Wingly standing before her in the flesh.  
  
"How...H..." Momo started to stammer, //I'm standing in the face of the most intelligent man ever//  
  
"How did I come to ride with such a violent group of brigands?" Sir Norvald asked for her. She could here some of the men scoff and laugh at that, but Momo could think of no other words to describe this group. She had seen a sea of faces, so many of them, men women children. At least 10's of thousands. But that was in the recreation room, in this room it was her Ursula, Norvald, and two guards.  
  
"Why, Momo I'm astonished you've yet to figure it out with all your research. Here we are, underground, large amount of chrysm, which, if I may be frank, does some freaky stuff at times...As if it's alive." Norvald sat and waited, waiting for Momo to figure it out her.  
  
"Draegon." Ursula said. which was a shock to most, Ursula hadn't said a word for a long while. "I've known for a long time, this is the home of the Holy Dragons is it not? The Dragons of light."  
  
"Ha-Ha, your friend is a smart one, Colleague?" Norvald asked, looking at Momo's shocked face.  
  
"By the gods no, I'm her body guard" Ursula answered, Momo still in a state of shock. A guard had said something, which Ursula seemed not to like in response to her answer. "Give me three seconds and a Yo-Yo and you'll know first hand how it feels to be a woman beaten." She responded, the response bringing Momo back down to earth.  
  
"Untie them," Norvald said, "they wont run, and if they do it is no problem, we are going to be on the move soon. We can no longer allow the Dark Dragons to become complacent and strong" With that Norvald rose, and turned away.  
  
"You do know I am a sworn officer of the Dark Dragons right?" Ursula said.  
  
"And you do know that with three seconds and a Yo-Yo I'd have so many Dragons on you you'll know first hand how it feels to be torn limb from limb. Or you'll die before you get the feeling."  
  
"Where are your wings Sir?" Momo asked, feeling stupid. She had just realized that Sir Norvald Wingly bore no wings on his back.  
  
"Oh those things? To cumbersome, I only wear them when I'm in the city anyway, Dragon wings are much more comfortable." He responded leaving Momo to her own imagination.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So Nina, exactly where are we headed again?" Ryu asked Nina as he sat across from her on the table, staring intently at his Chards Cards.  
  
"To Wyndia," Nina answered not looking up from her cards, after finding Bow to be an unsuitable challenge she'd moved on, and upwards, to Ryu.  
  
"I think that's the part that Ryu needs explained," Bow shouted from the head of the cart, "Ryu has a real bad memory for history."   
  
Nina sighed. "You had me beat anyway," She grumbled as she put her cards down and stretched her legs. Sticking her head out of the window she could see some of the land they passed. There was so much of it that she hadn't seen, the country of Wyndia had so many different landmarks.  
  
"When I had class with Norvald Wingly he told me of how the first capitol of Wyndia was utterly destroyed during the Great Drogen War, when the war was over a young princess turned queen married the hero of the war, a dragon." Nina frowned to herself as she remembered the story. "Their names were Nina and Ryu actually, but the marriage was horribly received, the people of wyndia split. Some loyal to the queen others rebelled and couldn't have them be led by a non-wyndian. They moved back the capital and are rumored to have flourished, although the two Wyndia's scarcely recognize each others existence."  
  
"Do you think they'll help us?" Ryu asked, staring at Nina as she sat back down looking at her cards, a smile creeping on her face.  
  
"I think they'll give us asylum, but help us? They won't. Not likely anyway." Nina shrugged, placing two cards face up onto the playing field. "'Chards' I win." Nina said with a smile. From the front of the cart she could hear Bow's deep laughter, she could feel it also, that's how deep it was. "  
  
Ryu, forget ransoming her, take her to sin city for the tournament and she'll make millions for us." Ryu couldn't help to crack a smile, looking over at Nina, her hair, still short, was now messy, as if she'd just gotten out of bed. //She looks better then she did with long shiny hair, maybe when this is done she'll keep the style// Ryu thought to himself, //Whoa boy, you better stop thinking that way, she's not any normal woman, she's your meal ticket.//   
  
But what a fine meal that was, she had somehow taken the rags and old clothes that Ryu had scrounged and sewed and fitted them into a respectable outfit of leggings, a short skirt, and a low cut blouse. The only thing that made her seem royal like, was her necklace, a memento of her family, or something like that, Nina had refused to take it off, //It's no matter, with me to protect he-//   
  
"I really have to stop that way of thinking." //I'm not protecting her, I'm protecting it, our money.//  
  
"What?" Nina asked, Ryu hadn't noticed he was staring at her //something I've been doing much to often.//   
  
"Nothing," Ryu mumbled, as Bow started another round of laughter. Bow seemed to know everything so Ryu didn't have to tell him what he felt, Bow just explained that at the next town the two guys would take to the local brothels after the queen was asleep. Ryu couldn't answer to that, not that he hadn't frequented them before, its just that wasn't what he wanted now. He wanted something more.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Its no longer any fun is it sister?" The tall woman said, she was wearing tights that were supposed to zip up all the way to her neck, but Deis had taken to liking the idea of cleavage, another habit she'd picked up on her sisters planet world. "If you fail-"  
  
"I know, I know; why must the dragons move now right when my people were flourishing?" The woman asked. She was identical to Deis in every way, except where Deis's hair was long and down to her the small of her back, Myria's hair was blond, and longer. Other then that they were identical in everything, although Deis was half a hand taller then her younger sister.  
  
"Well I hope the war doesn't become to involved, if it does I'm not sure what will happen to those night clubs I so love to frequent. Speaking of which what time is it on planetside?" Deis asked with a twinkle in her eye. Checking a chart Myria responded.  
  
"It's 4:24 Wyndian East time." She said looking at a large globe of her world, the data flowing from her planet's satellites had been disturbing. Great powers were on the move, some suppressed, some out in the open, all dangerous.  
  
"Oh, that means its almost Midnight in Sin City, The party's about to get started." Deis said as she walked away, swaying her hips in an over-emphasized manner, practicing so that she could once again get every man in the club.  
  
//She plays around to much// Myria thought, although Deis had a right to. She'd passed her test and learned the lessons of their races superior powers, but she refused to tell. Somehow by playing 'God' with the planet she would have the ability to learn something. And so far she learned one thing, //When Dragons Clash millions die.// "The Dragons will never clash, I shall not allow it."   
  
With that Myria went over to the interface. With it she could speak to those who chose to listen in the way of a dream or a vision. She had to get the Urkans to rise up, she would have to strike the Dragons down, and this time, there would be no agreements, no passive hidings. Only massacre.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Here is part 5, I need you to help me though, Is it good??  
  
Will the Woren Clan stand up with Katts warnings? What will happen to Niobe? What is Sir Norvald Wingly? Will Ryu ever tell Nina his feelings? Will Katt ever find a challenging male to fight? Will Ryu and company fight any longer? Or is traveling and playing chards enough? Will Nina ever lose at Chards? All this and more at the next installment of "ALL MY CHILDRE-..." I mean DRAGONSWORN 


	6. Prelude to Battle

Don't own BoF  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"They have hated me, they have loved me,   
  
But they always feared me."  
  
Queen Nina II "Black Wings" of Wyndia  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"A-Tur, Won-Qu; Come forth." Fou-Lou called out as he entered his chamber. He could feel his to loyal servants as they entered the room, "I have a job for you two, a pup named Ryu, has to die."  
  
"Do you know where he is sire?" A-Tur asked staring intently at his master.  
  
"He is headed for the Wyndia of old, and remember, around here I am not Sire." Fou-Lou spoke. He looked at himself in the mirror, //I need to calm myself down// he thought as he sat down. //It will not be much longer, I shall be crowned the emperor and my old nation shall once again rise up. // "I would do it myself, but as you know I am accountable of my actions, and murder will hinder our plans."  
  
"Yes master, it is done." Won-Qu replied as he disappeared and left the room along with A-Tur.  
  
Fou-Lou reached over and took a glass of wine into his hands, he realized then that his hands were shaking with rage //I will need more then a glass//. Lifting up the entire pitcher he brought it to his lips, letting the succulent deep wine go down his throat. //How I long to have mine own hands around his own throat, but my pets have yet to fail me, and they know not to return to me without his head. //  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Niobe stepped around the corner, //Fou-Lou has made his move, but I now know where my son is, I can go warn him, and if Fou-Lou harms my son, He will feel my pain as I remove his own from existence//  
  
Niobe walked away swiftly and silently from Fou-Lou's residence and towards her own. Locking the door into her room she began to think. A-Tur and Won-Qu were never violent, and they avoided fighting whenever it was possible. The murder will occur at night. Looking at her wall clock she deduced the time near 'Old Wyndia' //almost nightfall, I have only a few hours to warn my son, but should I tell him who he is? Should I explain to him of his true powers? // Niobe sat back and began to think, what was she going to do? If she told Ryu who he was he would have to fight Teepo, if she didn't, he may lack the ability to fight Fou-Lou's wretched dogs. Niobe made up her mind; she knew what she would have to do.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Ryu, I think we've solved your problems" Ryu heard Bow say from the front of the cart. Standing up he looked over at Nina, still sleeping curled up on the floor of the cart. He took his own cover and threw it one her, //I wont be needing it now// Crawling to the front of the cart he couldn't see what Bow was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about? What problem." Ryu asked groggily as he checked once again.  
  
"Right there, the pretty lady who needs a lift." Bow said with a smile. Ryu hit him in the arm; he could see whom Bow was talking about now. A lady was standing in the middle of the road unmoving.  
  
"Hello?" Ryu asked as he jumped out of the cart, now fully awake.   
  
"We need to talk alone." The lady said.  
  
"What do you mea-" Ryu heard a groan; turning around he could see that Bow was unconscious leaning on the reigns of the horses. "Who the-" Ryu began as he reached for his sword. His hand stopped.  
  
"You cannot kill me, you will not kill me, and you will however listen. Beware of all, there are men out to kill you, The Dream you had is real, it is real, everything occurred. Beware of Teepo." And the lady was gone. Ryu flexed his hands and saw that he could move. Turning around he realized that Bow was awake and staring at him intently.  
  
"You ok buddy?" Bow asked, "You kinda spazzed out there for a second, I asked you if you could wake Nina up, we need to wake her up, 'Old Wyndia' is ahead but before reaching Old Wyndia we need to know which fork to take in the road."  
  
//Am I ok? Was this another dream? // "I'm coming man, Ryu said as he jumped into the cart, lightly shaking Nina awake they continued on their way. Before them stood the unknown in the Old Winding capitol  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Katt sat in her room thinking about what had just happened. //I can't believe dad listened to me. // Kat's father, Rei, was a fun-loving man with features resembling that of Katt; he was a fearsome fighter and a lover of all things entertaining. People had told Katt that she and her father were one in the same. He however never listened to Katt who was often quick to act and quick to think, but she always ended up wrong, like the time I told father to strike against the River Cats because I thought they were plotting something against him. They were plotting something though, that something happened to be her fathers surprise birthday party. But today, when Katt spoke, her father listened, and he acted with her. It was invigorating watching her father make orders here and there, sending messengers down to all of the tribes, from the River Cats in the basin, to the Thunder Cats that lived on the Thunder plateau, From the Mountain Cats that lived atop the Mountain ranges, to the infamous Shadow Cats who showed no allegiance but to themselves.   
  
"Knock Knock" Katt heard a voice say; turning around she could see her brother Cray standing there.   
  
"Hey Cray!" Katt said turning around and bounding towards him. They hadn't seen each other in years since Katt had left home to travel the worlds. Every time she had come home Cray had been leading some expedition, or hunting trip, or on an official errand for their father, Rei. Cray looked and acted nothing like Katt, maybe that was due to the fact that they weren't really brother and sister. Cray had entered the Sahar Cats after the Thunder Cats had invaded Sahar lands. When Sahar retaliated the leader of the Thunder Cats, Crays father, fell in battle. Cray, then only two years old and barely had the ability to walk, attacked Rei and, as many of the Thunder Cats will retell it, held his own until Rei's followers stopped him.   
  
Rei himself never argued that rumor, stating he wanted no more ill blood between them and himself. That was twenty years ago and now the Thunder Cats are allies to the Sahar, even if they are under different leadership.  
  
Cray lifted Katt up effortlessly, they were of as dissimilar as night and day, where Katt was tall and lanky, Cray was short and stout. Where his hair was short and neat, hers was long and disheveled. But there was nothing but love between the two of them, many would think that Cray would be angry for what happened, but his somber attitude and logical reasoning gave way, he felt his father had done the first wrong and so Cray served Rei, day in and day out. The Sahar were a democratic nation, with each Chief leading for the duration of his life, leading until he died or stepped down. However, Crays intelligence and diligence had given him a chance to run for Chief whenever Rei stepped down, and the people loved him. They listened to what he said and would follow him into the depths of hell itself.  
  
"I've got to thank you for what you said today." Cray said, setting Katt down on her bed. Sitting on the corner of the bed himself.  
  
"No need to thank me..." Katt began but Cray was still speaking.  
  
"The greatest enemy of the Woren is itself, Nations surrounding us are unified while we are not. We had our land given to us, GIVEN TO US by the Wyndians and yet when we get it we bicker and split up. Sometimes I think the Dark Dragons coming are a good thing." He said finishing his little speech. Cray was embarrassed by the fact that his natural father had added to the violence and greed that split up the Woren lands.  
  
"Why is it a good thing?" Katt said as she climbed out of bed. Walking towards her closet she began to remove her top. Having gotten home just hours ago she hadn't had time to change or wash up. She and Cray had no inhibitions or anything to hide, while they weren't blood, they felt as close as blood, //and anyway, Cray isn't my type and he's to be wed//  
  
"It's making our father act and attempt to unify the lands of the Woren." Cray said, now looking up to see what Katt was doing. "Katt, your back, what happened?"  
  
Katt finished removing her shirt and turned around, //Crap the bruise is still there// "That's me being a tad bit to slow and thinking that a man wouldn't really fight back in the tournament against a lady." Katt replied, "Boy was I wrong, money does strange things to some men."  
  
Cray sighed as he watched Katt climb into her basin, the water was steaming hot, just as Katt liked it. "Anyways, I'm glad to have you back, how long will you be staying this time anyway?" Cray asked as he stood up to leave.  
  
"I don't know, whenever it tickles my fancy," Katt responded, "Now begone!" She said in a mock authoritarian voice. Cray smiled and walked out of the door, most likely off to see either his soon to be wife, or their father. Katt took this opportunity to stretch a little and get a much-needed catnap.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Old Wyndia was definitely a marvel. Nina Bow and Ryu had entered the city under the guise of a family of farmers, Nina and Ryu, giving a plainsmen Monk, Bow, a ride into the city. They had spent much of the day walking around, soaking in the sights of the city that surrounded them. It was much like Wyndia they knew, except everyone had wings, except of course for any travelers.  
  
"Explain to me again why I can't spread my wings in here?" Nina asked once more to her 'husband'. She was wearing clothes with no slits, her wings wrapped around her body underneath her clothing.  
  
"How many of them have black ones?" Ryu asked, looking down at his wife, since he was a good head taller then her. They walked hand in hand much like a couple should with Bow following along leaning heavily on his walking stick to give himself the illusion of him spending more time with a pen and paper then he did traveling.  
  
"Remember we have a meeting with the Winding king very soon," Bow reminded them, "I wouldn't want us to miss it because you two are to busy being married."  
  
"I guess it is time to start going back," Ryu mused, paying his friend no heed. Bow had found it comedic to refer to himself as the third wheel lately, stating that because as the plainsmen priest he is the third wheel to the married couple but Ryu knew his friend better then that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By the time the trio had returned to the palace it was time for their meeting. Standing in the waiting room Ryu and Bow reviewed the arguments that they would pose to the King. Somehow they would have to convince them to take Nina in as an asylum seeker. Once Nina had received asylum Ryu and Bow would receive their pay whenever Nina regained her throne, having taken her oath on that matter.  
  
"The Lord will receive you now" A woman told the three of them. They all walked in, Ryu in the lead, being trailed by both Nina and Bow. They bowed as they entered, their eyes sweeping over the luxurious room.   
  
"I must say, you must have something important for me. Most people wait months to have a word with me." The Lord said. In this world the Leader was a Lord, Ryu and Bow had the reasoning behind this explained to them. The Wyndians of old had been awaiting someone who would sit upon the thrown, and all who sat the thrown while waiting for the person would be neither king nor queen, but simply Lord.  
  
"Lord, after the recent upheavals of New Wyndia we have come across someone who needs protecting that we cannot give." Bow began as planned. "Whom we have here is the Princess Nina of New Wyndia."  
  
"Princess Nina?" The Lord spoke as he shifted in his chair trying to get a good look at Nina. "I had heard she'd died when she attempted to ascend, I also heard her hair was long and gold, not short and dirty blond. Can you prove this?" The answer was just as Ryu had expected it to be, and he was already taking steps towards Nina.  
  
"Yes we can sir, Nina did not die when she ascended, and she simply ascended into something the people did not want." With a quick flick of the wrist Ryu produced a short knife that he had snuck into the proceedings. Taking a hold of the back of Nina's blouse he made two swift cuts downward where her wings would be, cutting the fabric but going no deeper. Releasing her wings from the prison made Nina's wings instinctively stretch out in impressive display, black feathers floated across the room as her wings settled into a more comfortable position. "As you can see, Nina became as-" Ryu was cut off. Looking over where the Lord once sat was now a man on his knees.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bow asked, obviously perplexed at this turn of events.  
  
"I'm bowing at our new queen, the visions have come true, and the one with black wings has come to lead Old Wyndia."   
  
Within moments the entire city knew what had occurred and had gathered in the large town square. every one of them, man woman and child had received the dream at the same time every year for the past 11,000 years. The dream that a black winged one would rule, and now they took part in the celebrations  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"The City is celebrating the crowning of 'The Queen' it seems" Won-Qu said to his brother, A-Tur. "Ryu is being housed in the palace."  
  
"Then we shall strike at nightfall when the guards are sleepy and drunken, when Ryu's belly is happy and swollen my knife shall find his throat." A-Tur responded.   
  
"Then it is decided,"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Dammit" Myria said as she slammed her fist's down on the console. "The dream of the black winged Nina was given to reunite the two Wyndia's, not to allow the Dragon child a safe, and powerful haven." She said to no one in particular. "It seems everything I do eventually goes wrong, I try to help one race, and somehow it helps those Dragons."  
  
"What about the Urkans?" Myria heard Deis said.  
  
"They're to busy praying for the meaning of my dream to act. You would think a dream of a Dragon dying by the hands of a guardian would be clear enough but the Priests of Urka have become complacent and content." Myria said with a sigh. "Maybe I need to send them a pestilence of some sort to whip them into shape."  
  
"I highly doubt things are going that bad" Deis responded.  
  
"Everything is going badly, The Dark Dragons prepare to move towards Woren, The Woren are too busy talking about reuniting to put up a fight, the Holy Dragons are marching towards Old Wyndia in hopes of forming up with the Old Winding army. A thought not to distant now that the woman running the Old Wyndian's not only would side with the Holy Dragons attempts of ousting the Dark Dragons from power but also is hopelessly smitten with a Dragon, although she knows it not. The Urkans are too busy praying to do anything, which makes me wonder whether or not they are as strong as they were those thousands of years ago. Suddenly it seems less and less a chance for me to stop the Dragons from clashing." Myria said as she sat down at her chair.  
  
An alarm went off at Myria's console screen, quickly typing a few buttons she waited as the information flew up upon the screen. //Oh no...// Myria thought. That thought quickly changed into a silent cheer. //One of the Dragons, is about to die.//  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
No one saw Won-Qu and A-Tur enter the palace via its side windows, the guards were too busy chatting loudly to notice the two dark figures slip past them, the Maids to busy putting an end to the wonderful night by sneaking passionate embraces with the Butlers. Stealing them away into closets, other bedrooms, and any place two people could comfortably, or uncomfortably fit in. They would not be raising alarm. The guard dogs could not discern the sent of the two mysterious men who sneaked around the palace guards, their noses still filled with the scent of alcohol ingested by their masters.  
  
No one at all.  
  
Then they reached the room Ryu was staying in. Cracking the door open they could see Ryu lying in bed, and they could hear his soft breathing. To be cautious A-tur took a quick scent of the room, one of his abilities. //Ryu is here right now// He thought. The smell was fresh and was coming from the bed.   
  
A-Tur silently signaled to Won-Qu as he snuck up towards the bed, drawing his knife A-Tur stood above the figure or Ryu sleeping, and swiftly struck downwards.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There, chapter 6 finished. You guys need some patience, I mean there are other things that I do other then write. Also the reason why the updates where so frequent in the beginning was due to the fact that I had the first three chapters written, and by posting one a day while working on chapter 4 it gave the illusion that I was a quick writer. Well my prudence caught up with me and now I'm working one chapter at a time.  
  
This is not a straight BoF fic. Some things will be conveniently forgotten from the BoF universe.  
  
It's becoming difficult to balance this many characters in so many different places; I mean I have  
  
Ursula, Momo, Norvald with the Holy Dragons heading towards OW (Old Wyndia)  
  
Nina Bow Ryu Won-Qu A-Tur in OW  
  
Rei Cray Katt in Woren land  
  
Teepo in NW (Guess)  
  
Fou-Lou, Niobe in Drogen  
  
Myria Deis in an unknown location  
  
And I've yet to touch Urka. That's 16 characters in five locations, so the next update may take awhile, Oh and I'm planning on thinning that character roster before adding more characters from Urka, so sorry if one of your favorite characters is killed, and sorry if you thought that character was important to the story and was necessary. 


	7. Ascension

Guess who doesn't own Breath of Fire? ME!!!!.... Wait, why am I excited??  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"The Powerful will lead, the weak shall follow.   
  
The Dragons. Will Reign"  
  
Norvald Wingly  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ryu exhaled. The lady he had met on the road was right; someone had just tried to kill him. Ryu lay as still as possible underneath the bed, he could see the tip of the blade from the sword that had impaled the pillows he had lying there, taking his place.  
  
"It is not he." Ryu heard a voice say,   
  
"It is not anyone." Another replied.  
  
"We must spread out, he knows we are here. A-Tur, check outside to see if you can pick up an exiting scent."   
  
Ryu could hear one of them exiting the room, the door shutting silently, and the other, Ryu could not hear, but could sense him walking around. Ryu now had some leeway since the sword had been removed from the bed, and he used this time to think. //Now is the best time to strike, they are split up and unaware of my position//   
  
Ryu made up his mind quickly and soon began to calm himself; he began to enter the fighting spirit. The bed Ryu was under was built upon wheels, and Ryu intended to use that to the best of his abilities. He could no longer hear the intruders but he could sense them, and they were right where he wanted them to be. One was outside the door the other was right by it, meticulously checking the closets for any sign of his prey.   
  
Ryu silently slid out from underneath the bed, staying crouched low he watched as the intruder looked around the room, as if sensing something. //He's turning towards me// Ryu stayed as silent as possible, not daring to peek over the bed, //its now or never// Ryu thought as he gritted his teeth, grabbing the bed, and began to push it towards his assailant. The bed was of course noisy, and the man swung around just in time to catch the bed rolling into his chest. Ryu could hear him grunt as he was pinned against the wall, and could hear the other would be assailant as he tried to enter the room, the door being blocked by the now moved bed.   
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
Ryu could see the assailant smiling at him, staring at him, and then life happened in slow motion.  
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
Suddenly Ryu could see the assailant reaching into a hidden pocket, removing a short knife.  
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
Ryu could see the knife slowly moving at him, the knife's hilt was of a basic design that could be found anywhere. The blade however was sharpened by an expert eye and dipped into a poison  
  
*Thump Thump* *Thump Thump*  
  
Ryu could smell the poison, a poison that took him back to his other past, ~~...A poison so potent, its only antidote is another poison~~  
  
*Thump Thump* *Thump Thump*  
  
Ryu quickly grabbed the mans knife arm, blocking it as it approached. grabbing the mans wrist he could see the assailant's eyes grow wide. Ryu got a firm grip and leaned back, wedging his knees upon the bed for leverage Ryu threw all of his weight backwards until he heard a pop.   
  
*Thump Thump* *Thump Thump* *Thump Thump*  
  
With his right arm Ryu grabbed at the shoulder area of the assailants arm that was trapped in his vise like grip. Lifting the man up sharply Ryu shifted his feet and flung him across the room to the far wall.  
  
*Thump Thump* *Thump Thump*  
  
Slamming against the wall with a crash the assailant bounced back towards Ryu, Ryu took a stride towards the man but he felt a prick in his shoulder. Turning around he could see that the other assassin had since entered the door. //Great I'm surrounded, good going Ryu.// He thought to himself. The assailants inched towards them, the one that Ryu had wounded popped his shoulder back into place and growled at him. As if by reflex Ryu lifted his head towards the ceiling, towards a sky he could not see. And Ryu roared.  
  
*Thump Thump*   
  
That's when Ryu looked at his hands and saw the scales.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bow turned the corner towards Ryu's room, the roar he had heard could only have come from one source. //Ryu//, Bow had been living with a secret, He knew that Ryu was a dragon, and yet told his friend nothing. Out of fear maybe, it happened years ago  
  
~~  
  
Ryu and Bow were good friends and had just met, they, like all little kids went on wild adventures, but unlike most kids, they ventured into unexplored regions of caves. One time while they were climbing a rock face Ryu slipped and fell the entire distance down. Bow, fearing the worst, went down to check on his friend who had fallen a good 100 feet. When he reached the bottom he didn't see Ryu, he saw a dragon whelp. A baby dragon. He knew what had occurred, Ryu was a dragon and had ascended in an attempt to save himself, and it worked. Within moments Ryu returned, but he had no memory of what happened. From then on Ryu started getting the dreams of another life.  
  
~~  
  
Bow took one more turn and saw it. Ryu's door was broken down and he could hear the heavy breathing of fighting ensuing from within his room. Without hesitation Bow pulled out his auto-bow. Turned the corner, and was shocked by what he saw.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Nina awoke with a start, her room had been broken into and she was in danger, trying desperately to say something she realized she was wrong. These were her guards entering her room.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Nina asked, still groggy and suffering from a hangover from last night.  
  
"There was a loud roar in the west wing, we've sent over a few guards to check on it. We felt it was pertinent to assure your safety." One of the men said. She had no clue what his name was. //West Wing, that's where Ryu is//  
  
Unable to explain what she felt Nina got off her bed, completely awake with a confused look on her face. //Something is wrong with Ryu.// Completely ignoring her guards and their concern looks Nina ran towards her door, turning right towards the west wing. //I have to check on Ryu// With no weapon but her determination, no armor but her silk nighty Nina ran towards Ryu. Ran towards her love.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Won-Qu stood staring at the now ascended boy in front of them. //Fou-Lou was wrong, this pup has teeth to bear, but he is a pup nonetheless// Glancing past him Won-Qu nodded his head towards A-tur. An imperceptible nod that sent A-Tur the message. //We still go after him//. Inching towards him in a battle stance Won-Qu vowed not to make the same mistake he made earlier by underestimating his opponent.  
  
Won-Qu eyed the Dragon that stood before him, the boy known as Ryu did not ascend completely. wings had emerged from his back, and his skin was no longer his old pale color, but a pale rust color. He had five claws for hands, but his feet were that of a human, if not the color. With the ascension his hair had grown wild and was now down to his back. The child roared once more and spread his wings. //He is about to move, now is my chance.// Won-Qu lunged at the half-ling, aiming for his wings. //I will make sure he does not leave.// The boy sensed him and swung his body around; catching Won-Qu in mid air and flinging him against the wall. But by turning he left his back open for A-Tur. Won-Qu, from his position on the floor could hear the dragons scream. A scream that drove him.  
  
Standing up in the midst of the pain and the ringing in his ear Won-Qu stood. He would not fail Fou-Lou, the man who had saved them both from death. Won-Qu, however, watched in horror as A-Tur was thrown from the dragons back, blood flowing freely onto the floor. With a crash A-Tur landed on the level above them, since he had crashed through the ceiling in his flight. //I shall not fail.// Won-QU thought as he threw a poison dart at the dragon, the dart landing deep in his thigh. //Got him, now to run brother.// Standing up Won-Qu made the jump through the hole in the ceiling to his brother, wordlessly they both got up, looking down on the dragon that was now writhing in pain. Dragon's bane. A poison built specifically for dragons, the assassins were always ready. Turning towards the door neither was expecting to see what they saw.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bow pulled the trigger, the bolt he shot flew through the air on target as always, embedding itself into one of the assassins shoulder. //Damn, he shifted before the bolt struck him// Bow cocked his weapon back onto his shoulder.   
  
"The antidote. Now. Don't expect me to be lenient and wound again. Next shot is to kill." Bow spoke with confidence that he didn't have. He didn't purposely shoot to wound, he shot to kill, but he missed. He was hoping however that this would force the assassins into submission.  
  
"Antidote?" One asked, as if a question. Bow loosed another arrow, this one skimmed off of the wounded assassins leg, slightly off target from what Bow wanted, but still a message. //Don't fuck with me.//   
  
"Yes. Antidote. Where is it?" Bow asked once more.  
  
"There is none." The other non-wounded one replied, inching towards Bow.  
  
"Stop right there, and don't try to fool me. You have the antidote just in case you yourself get poisoned with it. Now where is it?"  
  
"The poison only affects dragons, Dragons bane it is called. We were in no distress." A scream was heard, an in-human scream //Ryu.// "Hmm, it seems your friend is screwed, so we'll be leaving."  
  
"No you won't," Bow said cocking the Bolt Gun back. "You die with him." Bow knew that he had no chance to shoot them dead on with them prepared, but he had a trick up his sleeve. From the depths of his pockets he pulled out three Sol Grenades. Little grenades that when detonated shone light bright enough to fry retina's in the area. Tossing it in front of him while firing a Bolt he closed his eyes and turned his back, He could hear the explosion and when he did Bow turned around. Bolt Gun already reloaded, and fired two rounds where the assassins had been. But they weren't there.  
  
"Very good, but very slow." A voice said from behind, "Be assured, this is no Dragons Bane." And Bow felt the sting of a knife in his back. Tumbling forward through the whole he fell down...down.......down..........  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Nina, inched slowly towards Ryu. He was in great pain, speaking softly to him she tried to calm him down. //What has happened to him?// the scales on his arm glistened with sweat and blood. He was tired and weak. "Ryu, listen to my voice, come back to me..."  
  
He screamed and inhuman scream as if trying to expel some force from within him. //I have to reach him.// Ryu, remember on the wagon, the games we played, you could never beat me. Nina continued talking about the times they had traveling together. Sharing a blanket when it got cold at night, sharing stories when it got boring. She talked about how they had met, anything everything to calm him down. And she reached him, his wings began to shrink, his hands began to form, his skin became his own. Or was the dragon's skin his own? From above a bright light came and shocked them both, a blinding light followed by a groan and a thud.  
  
Turning around Nina saw the face of a friend, the face of Bow, staring at her with a dagger in his back.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ryu was back, Nina had brought him back, but whom did Nina bring back? was Ryu the dragon, or was he the man. Or was he never a man. All those thoughts came to an end as Bow landed behind Nina.  
  
"Bow...." Ryu tried to say between clenched lips. Looking up from whence his friend had fallen he could see the two assassins.  
  
"No...Bow...Get up..." Past and present collided within Ryu, his memories of their meeting, of everything. Bow was like a big brother to him.  
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
God no....  
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
Ryu could feel the rage building up within him, the uncontrollable rage.  
  
*Thump Thump*   
  
"BOW!!!!" His final scream became a roar, a roar that would be later recorded in the annex of time for this roar was one that signaled the start of the finish. The beginning of the end. This time as Ryu changed, he did so fully, with no regrets. His only thoughts on the assassins that would die.  
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
His hands became claws, his skin scales, he grew in size and stature, and he grew in power. He had ascended. By the time it was done Ryu was a spectacle from out of the history books. He bore Platinum skin with a mark of gold on his chest, the chest of a dragon. He was no longer human. The mark signified that Ryu was Vzier. Legendary Dragon of the Light. The assassins folded space and time and disappeared in a flash, but that would not appease the Vzier. Its majestic wings spread as it took flight, in a murderous rage, it took flight away from this place where his link to humanity had fallen. For now he was Dragon. Ryu had truly ascended. Ryu was Dragon.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I graduated from High School recently, that and I'm perpetually lazy. Add those two with 4 simultaneous deletions from my computer (by accident) one purposeful (wasn't happy with the direction it was taking) and a brand new game (Dark Cloud 2) will oftentimes delay the workings of the writing mind (That and I'm in the planning stages for a few new things)  
  
Please review it, lets hope I haven't annexed all of my fans due to my lengthy delay, and if you're wondering when the next part will be up? Only god knows. Hopefully I'll finish it within a week, as I know what directions I want to take it, but have yet to find the path there.  
  
If you are wondering just what type of Dragon Vzier is, don't worry. There is a Kaiser in this story, it just isn't what you'd think. The Vzier is the opposing force of the Tyrant that may or may not be Teepo. I got the name from Vizier, a position denoting the second in command in the Persian army (Or its the equivalent of a mayor of sorts, I'm not sure, Its been awhile since I've taken MWH) 


	8. From Pawns to Kings

I'm making millions upon millions of dollars on this fic and it was only written to distribute to the public for a price and make tons-o-cash on it I own Breath of Fire. I am also the world leader in robotics and currently run an Earth Hegemony.  
  
In all seriousness, I own nothing but my own imagination, and that's all I need to succeed. Read on.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"A knowledge of oneself is a much greater tool then a knowledge of the world."  
  
Brother Norvald of the Plainsmen Brothers.   
  
643-707  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Nina awoke with tears in her eyes, Bow had died two days earlier in agony. His bones broken from the fall, his blood boiling from the poison. In his last hours Nina sat with him and listened to him, as he told her everything about Ryu. About how he knew of his powers, how he never told Ryu. //Ryu, where are you now?// Two weeks ago today the assasins had come and wreaked havoc upon her life, which was just starting to take shape. Ryu was gone, Bow was gone, but Nina could no longer cry.  
  
Sitting up she quickly went over to her royal closet. Larger then her old one she absent-mindedly thumbed through the articles of clothing, stopping eventually upon a Green backless dress with a low cut front. She had to look her best today for she was recieving guests. More dragons. The Holy Dragons had asked for help in destroying the Dark Dragons once and for all, and stated that they would do so with or without her help. Nina would have to help them, to make sure another Dragon did not steal her thrown, to make sure that Wyndia was saved.   
  
At her front door the old King stood waiting for her. He harbored no ill content from being ousted out of the job, stating that it was his place. Walking alongside him Nina spoke. "Where are the Dragons of Light, I will need to speak with them and its of grave importance, so I suggest you find ways around all my other appointments today." Nina said, walking swiftly towards her throne room.  
  
"Its been done my Queen for I know of what matters there are to speak of. I will take care of all minor matters and squabbles between the various lords and ladies. The more important matters have been shifted to the morrow, and the Holy Dragons wait for you in the war room." He finished with a smile. //My he does his job well, and a Queen is only as good as her helpers.//   
  
"Thank you very much sir, See to your duties, and I shall see to mine."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Momo still could barely speak a word to this living legend, How Momo had envisioned their meetings, talking about science and chrysm. But she sat there, completly silent, just listening to him talk with Ursula. They had gotten into another heated debate about politics, Ursula thought that Old Wyndia would ally themselves with the Holy Dragons to wage war on the Dark Dragons, while Norvald felt that Old Wyndia would wage war alone, for fear of having more Dragons within their city gates.  
  
Momo sighed, this is how it had gone on for weeks now. Ursula had denounced the Dark Dragons and had become one of Norvalds guards, moving up in rank she became a Commander in no time. Momo didn't fit in however, she wanted to get back to her research. Ursula said she only joined the Dark Dragons out of fear for her family, her people were overrun by the Dark Dragons and the army was assimilated into the Dark Dragons.  
  
Not just her people, but my people. They were both Urocyony. Momo's parents had moved out to the mainland, away from their small island that was far south of Wyndia. In fact Ursula was mix, half Urocyon and half Alopex, a neighboring country. The third country on this relatively large island was Vulpes. But that country was virtually non-exsistent now, as they opposed the Dark Dragons and were destroyed. Looking back over at Ursula the door slammed open, and there stood Queen Nina, of Wyndia. Formerly Princess Nina of New Wyndia. The titles confused her as Momo didn't follow politics, in fact she wondered what exactly she was doing there, she didnt belong. Nina sat down, her flowing green gown a stark contrast of what they were wearing. Travel worn and weary, they seemed only to add to Nina's beauty.   
  
"I am Nina Windland, of the royal family of Wyndia, Queen of Old Wyndia and Rightful Queen to New Wyndia." Nina spoke, awaiting. Most likely for us to introduce ourselves.   
  
Ursula stood up first, standing in attention with her arms rigid and her head staring towards some unseen flag in the sky she began to list off her name and rank, past and present. "I am Ursula Latrans, former Commander of the Alopex army, first class; former Commander of the Cimmerian army second class, Current Commander of the Lumines Army third Class." Ursula then sat back down, seemingly out of military mode she began to relax.   
  
"Cimmerian? Lumines?" Nina said, obviously in the form of a question.  
  
"The Cimmerian are also known as the Dark Dragon's while the Lumines are known as the Light, or Holy Dragons." Ursula stated, "I simply used the names of the countries that they inhabited long ago, its how they refer to themselves."  
  
"Yes, I'd guess calling yourself 'Dark Dragon' would get old fast." Nina replied, but Momo could sense that her mind had wandered a bit, it was easy to tell as Momo did that quite often when people spoke of matters that were of no concern to her. No one spoke, //It's your turn.//  
  
Momo stood up quickly muttering a quick apology for keeping the royalty waiting. Norvald Wingly was smiling at her, his white hair seemed more alive, it made Momo more uncomfortable. "Uh...my name is Momo...uh Momo. I have no last name, at least I dont remember it." Momo began sheepishly. Momo didnt know her last name, she was found at the Yggdrasil institute and was raised there. She never bothered to ask about her parents, it seemed redundant and pointless. Everytime she brought it up everyone got uncomfortable, so Momo just let it slip. "I'm a researcher at the Yggdrasil Institute." She said quickly as she sat down.  
  
"Ahh, I guess that leaves me does it not?" Norvald said as he stood up slowly. "I am Norvald. I have had many titles over my long years, so I will go by my most recent." Nina sat listening to her old teacher, she truly did love him for he allowed her to be most like herself in his classes. But what she heard shocked him. "I am Norvald FireDrake of the Cimmerian. Formerly Norvald Wingly of the Wyndian." with that Norvald sat down, his old bones creaked and groaned as he did so. "Well, Queen Nina, much has changed since we last spoke." Norvald said with a smile as he sat down.  
  
"Much has changed indeed great sir." Nina replied, she was shocked by this outcome but she had to be strong, and show her strength. //My most trusted friend lied to me his entire life.// But Nina had to push that thought out of her head. //I lead millions now, and I intend to lead a million more when I free Wyndia.//   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The sun was bright upon the mans shoulders, his Blue hair reaching down to his shoulders he sighed. His ill-fitting clothes seemed to be like his memories. Ill-fitting. A small squirrel ran by him, looking for nuts no doubt. It began to dig in one spot and stopped, it found nothing. Moving around it began to dig in another spot, nothing. Then another and another and another.  
  
"Whats wrong little squirrel? Do you not remember where you left it?" The man said to it. "I'm lost to, I dont know where I am, who I am, or how I ended up lying naked in the middle of the woods." The squirrel stopped and seemed to listen to what he was saying. Turning away it ran over to another spot and began to dig. It found what it was looking for, a small insignificant acorn. "Well its not insignificant to him." The man said aloud, as the squirrel scampered away.  
  
Walking down the trail he could hear the sound of a brook nearby, something in his mind made him move over towards that sound. He could see that there was a fishing pole sticking in the mud all alone. "Wonder if this fishing pole is lost to?" The man said as he walked over, something drawing him to it.  
  
He saw himself on the banks of another similar river, sitting down fishing at a spot very similar to this one. In his mind he could see a girl, no a woman walking up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder they began to speak. He couldn't see her face, but she had wings, oh so beautiful wings. They sat besides each other and began to speak. She wanted to learn how to fish and he was going to teach her. //Where is this?// He could see she was holding the the rod incorrectly, he stood up and got behind her, placing his hands onto her hands, showing her how to hold it. She had caught a fish!! They struggled with it, laughing, both getting muddy and wet in the shallows of the water. But it was in vain, they'd lost it. //What's happening?// He could see life slow down as they fell backwards in the water, the line snapped. She began laughing loudly as did he, she leaned backwards placing her short hair on his chest and they continued talking, their hands intertwined, their eyes meeting, their lips almost touching.   
  
And the man was brought back by the rushing of the brook. The sound amplified through his ears. //Who was that? Who am I?// He thought as he picked up the fishing rod. "Might as well fish." He said aloud to no one, which is why he didn't expect a reply.  
  
"Might as well hand over the pretty clothes Mister, and nobody gets hurt. The man with blue hair turned around. "What do you want?" He said to three gentlemen as they strolled up towards him. Or maybe Gentle wasn't the right term. They were definetly rough men, their hair uncombed, they themselves unshaven. their shirts were beraggled and dirty, they smelled horrid, and when they smiled you could see straight through their teeth and into their throat. "What are you fricking deaf? The clothes." The ugly one said again, although they were all not pleasing on the eyes the Blue haired man quickly identified them as smelly, ugly,and Brutus. Brutus being the biggest of the three.   
  
~~Do not worry for I am with you~~ A voice said in the mans head.  
  
//Who are you?//  
  
~~Let yourself relax, do not worry, I shall protect us both~~  
  
Before the man in Blue could argue with himself he was suddenly powerless. He tried to turn and run for the water, hoping to swim away from these men, but he could no longer move his legs where they had to go. ~~Do not worry, I will protect us both.~~   
  
"All right, he doesn't want to give it up, lets take it from him." Ugly said and he took a step forward; first mistake. The Blue haired man still had his hand on the rod. One snap of the wrist and the line shot out of the water and the hook found itself in his eye. His scream made the birds fly towards the heavens, and made Smelly take a step back. Second mistake. The unnamed man dropped the rod and in two steps was upon him, his open palm found Smelly's nose, smashing it inward and knocking him out. Thats when the largest one, Brutus started to move, Third mistake, and move he did. In a step he was upon the man and swung with all his might, the punch sailed harmlessly over the mans head as he ducked. From that stance the middle and pointer finger stuck out from his right fist, driving it upwards like an upper cut. Brutus found himself unable to speak as the two fingers tore into his throat.   
  
Pulling them out the man turned slowly around to the sound of clapping. "I am Kahn, I want to know the name of someone who bested three bumbling fools and himself will be bested by me." He said settling into a stance. ~~The Tiger Stance, the fool knows not that I killed the creator of the art.~~  
  
The man entered a counter-stance for the Tiger, gathering his fighting spirit he began for what would occur. The fighter attacked him and began swinging his fists, the Tiger stance was created by a Woren fighter who mastered the ability of speed. The fists flew at the man so quickly he seemed to have more then two, but they were easily dodged and countered. Suddenly it was all over, a weakness of the Tiger stance was the feet. They were placed in a vulnerable position while they swung and the man took advantage of that, tripping him with a simple move. As the man, Kahn, fell, he was struck four times on his chest, and upon impact with the ground his heart had stopped. "My name, good sir. Is Vzier." The man said as he brushed off the dust from his clothes. Removing the hook from the mans eye he picked up the fishing rod and began to walk up the path.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
//Foolish Woren, I will strike now and remove from them their leader. When that happens they will be like Chickens without a head, and be crushed by my armies.// Teepo felt proud of himself, He would make his father proud by destroying the Woren. No true dragon hid behind armies, no, Teepo would prove himself worthy of the blood of Tyr. Taking a sword he tested it, on a banister. A clean cut.//Perfect, this will cut out Rei's heart nicely.// Sheathing the sword he weaved a bit of magic, it would transport him directly to the Woren's castle where Rei now slept. Rei would die.  
  
The warp spell changed Teepo's perception and he felt a little dizzy as he reappeared. He waited a second for his eyes to get accustomed to his surroundings, standing outside of the Woren leaders door Teepo snickered to himself and eased the door open. And their he lay. The great leader of the Woren, the only hope to reunite them. "Night Night kitty Cat." He said under his breath as a smile came up on his face.  
  
"Dont know who you're calling kitty cat, but it sure aint me." Teepo swung around, and their stood Rei, a full head and a half taller then he he exuded confidence. "I knew the Dark Dragons played unfair but to send such a small assasin?"  
  
Teepo smiled as he swung at Rei //Maybe this will be interesting.// Rei tried to catch the fist but as soon as it started to flash in the air it was gone, pulled back. But thrown in its place was one of Teepo's boots, catching Rei square in the chin. Teepo flipped in the air and tried to land another boot on him but Rei caught it in time and threw Teepo into the far wall. Teepo did a quick backflip and found his feet on the wall, his body parallel to the floor, pushing off of the wall he lunged back at Rei who easily dodged the attacked, side stepping it and allowing Teepo to slam into the wall.  
  
//He's beginning to make me angry// Teepo thought as he saw Rei laughing carelessly. "Hey little guy, you have some skills but maybe you should go home before I call for my guards to help me ok?" Teepo was breathing heavily, //This man knows not what I am. Its time to educate him, Tyr, come to me!// Teepo reached deep inside himself and harnessed the power inside of him, allowing just a little bit to leak out of him he didn't ascend completly, his skin turned to scales showing the beginning of the ascension but Teepo stopped it there, having full control of his dragon powers.   
  
"Lets go cocky one." Teepo said. Jumping towards the Woren he was suprised the the Woren still matched him in strength. They grappled for awhile, neither gaining the upper hand. "Tyr!" Teepo yelled reaching back inside of himself. //I need more power, I NEED MORE.// Wings sprouted from his back, he thought he heard Rei swear under his breath and call out for help. "Yes, scream for mercy little one for you will die tonight." But when Teepo looked down at the Woren beneath him he saw something different. He had grown, his fur was now wild, his eyes had a look of murder in them. //He has the power of the 'were', this will complicate matters.// Teepo could sense the guards coming closer and closer to the door, he would have to finish this man off quickly.   
  
Reaching back inside him he drew upon all of it, upon every ounce he had in his body, and when he opened his eyes he was no longer Teepo, he was Tyr. He was dragon. The door crashed open as the guards came in to check, //to late// Tyr thought as his tail knocked them all over, dead or dying. Turning back to the WereWoren he saw that it would not give up. With not an ounce of fear in him the Were lunged at his face, growling fiercly. Tyr grabbed the lunging Cat into his gaping jaw, as the Cat-man struggled Tyr bit down, crushing bones and feeling blood. Throwing him against the far wall he saw the body crumple. //He is finished, now for more.// Tyr left the room, crushing walls in his path, he had to quench his thirst for blood, and the courageous cat people would make a good quencher.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cray was in his fathers room right when the Dragon took flight and left. Taking charge he summoned the best fighters of the clans, and sent them after the Dragon, they would make sure the Dragon left their lands. But right now he couldn't worry about that, he was losing his father again.  
  
"Listen....Cray.....Reunite...." Rei began to speak, coughing between each word, specks of blood leaving his mouth.   
  
"Don't speak father, we will not let the Dark Dragons move on us, we shall strike them down in a pre-emptive blow. This wll not be tolerated father..." Cray's mind went back to the night when Rei bested his father, Cray tried to fight Rei but it was futile. //Just as I fought the Dragon today, I couldn't hurt him.//  
  
"....Katt..." The name escaped Rei's lips. Katt, Cray's sister by bond, but not by   
  
blood had left the encampment the night before, claiming that the city walls were to cramped for her.  
  
"She'll be fine, I'll keep her safe, I'll protect her." ~~Just as you couldn't protect your father's?~~ A voice from within him said. As Cray remembered once more his eyes flashed Red, anger boiling up inside him.  
  
"Cray.....no....never fight in anger, for the anger will curse you..." As he finished a coughing fit came over him, his breathing was now very shallow, the Doctor had already told Cray that Rei couldn't be saved. //It is only a matter of time.//  
  
"Don't worry father, all Dragons will pay..." From within him Cray could feel he was strong enough, determined enough to kill all the Dragons one day. And suddenly it was as if Rei had a weight lifted off his shoulders. "You will be like me son....cursed by your anger until your dying day. Don't that just beat all." And with that Rei's eyes closed. ~~Another one lost.~~ Cray stood up, the voting for a new leader was taking place at that moment, the Woren would not be without a leader. But Cray new he would win; no one had ran against him. And he knew what his first action would be. "You there," He said to the first guard he saw, he was low of rank but that meant he would do the instructions perfectly. "First sound the horn of war, then go to the messengers and   
  
send them with word to all the Woren clans great and small. Tell them that Rei's life was taken by a Dragon assasin, tell them we will ride for the city of Wyndia in one weeks time. Any Clan that doesn't travel with us shall feel our rath when we return victorious." The guard bowed respectively and left running to do the errands. The Woren people may bicker amongst themselves but when the time came to act they would act, and they would destroy the Dark Dragons.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fou-Lou sat at his desk listening to the nothing-ness. His son had done what he knew his son would do. //The fool is slipping right into my hands.// Teepo thought that he was running things, that he had authority over Fou-Lou. //There is nothing that you do son that I do not already know// He had just finished musing over the reports of Won-Qu and A-Tur. The two assasins had failed in their attempts but had come back with important news. //Ryu is Vzier.// that would add a wrinkle to his plans, a very suitable wrinkle for he would no longer have to deal with his pathetic son.  
  
Soon he would have his Empire back, just like the old days. He would rule this entire continent, and no one will stop him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Niobe walked away from Fou-Lou's door. She had been eavsdropping on him when Won-Qu and A-Tur came. //My son is alive.// But Fou-Lou didnt sound disappointed by his assasins failures. He had forgiven them and left them to go back to the surface, a vacation of sorts. //Why was he so confident? He had just failed, what does he have planned.// Niobe went into her study, a room filled with great books, and with the books came knowledge written into the books. Her study was the most complete recollection of Dragon's history and they would help, somehow they would help.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Chapter 8 finished, and well before this month ends, I'm proud of myself right now. RnR, if you have any questions about why I'm giving names to nations (Vulpes, Urocyon, Alopex, Cimmerian, Lumines, etc...) and want to know where they came from I'll give them to you now. The first three nations where Momo and Ursula are from are the three Latin names for the three types of Fox in the world. Cimmerian is a Greek ancient people who lived their entire life in darkness and Lumines is Luminescent cut down. So that's where they come from if that's a question. All names in this fic if they aren't straight from Breath of Fire have some meaning to the character or race in question. So if you ever wonder just look it up. Well once again RnR and await the next chapter in Dragonsworn.   
  
Note: Yes Norvalds quote at the beginning is from a different Norvald, it was meant that way, just in case you were wondering. 


	9. History

****************************************************************************  
  
"To know what Occurred,  
  
Is to know what will Occur"  
  
Yggdrasil   
  
000-???  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Nina sat at the campfire, pondering the past. Looking down through the fields she could see that the armed forces under her had nearly tripled. The Holy Dragons had joined her cause and they set off for Wyndia, a difficult decision for her to make.   
  
The weather had been getting colder; reminding Nina that winter would soon be upon them, and with winter came the frost. Food would be scarce, but for now all was well. Old Wyndia had a large surplus of food saved over from years past, with that food in tow they set out to rid Wyndia of its tyrannical rule.   
  
With an army the size that it was, easily 24,000 strong, the going was slow, and with each step posed new challenges. Her scouts brought back conflicting reports from Urkan movement towards Wyndia, to the assassination of the leader of the Worens largest tribe, to the death of the Tyrant in Wyndia. Other reports included the assimilation of the Alopex, Urocyon, and Vulpes into one nation. The newly born nation of diplomatic proceedings and not violence chose to name itself Draak, which is the name the island was given many years ago. This was a small if not trivial report as those three countries, since the fall of the Great Empire, have been nothing.   
  
Nina began thinking of her history lessons and wondered how this would be written. The Great Empire was just that, a Great Empire that spanned every ounce of land on this island. Its capitol was located on the island of Draak actually, but the Empire had fallen. Its king was said to be immortal, he had been alive to form the empire with his hands, and he was the Lord Reign of the lands the day it fell. Supposedly he had fallen into a deep sleep, his last words claimed that one day he would awaken to retake his lands. After he slept many kings sat on the throne, each growing more corrupt, and each breeding more hatred. Until one day, Queen Mina VI, called the Iron Queen, struck an uprising and defeated the army's of the Empire, one defeat after another. In her anger she tore a piece of the world off and threw it into the ocean, and that land was where the Empire would know have, that land was the island of Draak.  
  
People now knew that the tellings were storied. That what created the island of Draak was a cataclysmic earthquake, they now theorized that the one great king of the empire was merely a religious claim in which all kings had the same soul. No one knew for sure, but this was thousands of years ago. So many marvels in history, Nina had to wonder if she was to be marveled, to be remembered. //What will my name be?//  
  
Nina turned back around and realized that Momo was still talking to a bewildered Ursula. She could see Sir Norvald Wingly, no Norvald FireDrake, laughing in the background.  
  
"This little cube can hold approximately 1,000 square feet of material by tearing a hole into another dimension and storing them in there, a dimension unused and limitless in space. The way it is done is by-." Ursula cut off Momo as she stood.  
  
"It makes no sense, I'd much rather pour over battle strategies now as we've yet to determine a viable plan of assault, if I may have your leave."   
  
Ursula, since being reinstated in the Commanders role of the Joint Armies of the Lumines and Wyndian took it with grace and dignity, she transformed into a new person.   
  
"I will be in my quarters." She finished as she walked off. Momo turned to me with an exasperated look on her face. She didn't realize that once Ursula had asked her how her contraption worked I had toned them all off.   
  
"I must speak with Ursula, sorry Momo," I said as I walked into Ursula's tent.   
  
"It is impossible," Ursula said as I walked in and shut the flap. "Your walls are to high the defenses to strong, our only chance is that they make a mistake like one which was made earlier. Our only chance is surprise."  
  
"Then Ursula there are two outcomes, we are either doomed to fail and die trying to crack the walls." Nina said turning her back to Ursula. "Or you be the genius I believe you are and surprise me. Its our only chance."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The man with blue walked slowly along the path once more, it was getting colder, and he could feel it. He heard something, a soft rustle in the branches, no in the bushes.   
  
~~Someone is following us.~~ He thought, no he did not think it, it thought it, Vzier thought it. The voice in the back of his head, thought it. And the man believed it. He gripped the fishing rod tighter and began to walk once more, acting like he had no worries. He knew that if necessary he could let Vzier fight, and he was sure to win.  
  
"You can come out," The man said as he turned towards his unseen friend. From behind a bush came a Woren female, smallish in frame but obviously strong she came out warily, eyeing the man as she did so.  
  
"I saw what you did to those other men a few miles back." She said, not taking her eyes off of the man for one second.  
  
"You've been following us....I mean me since then?" he replied wondering whether she was that good at tracking.  
  
"No, I bumped into them as I was going fishing, the eyeless one was still alive and kept mumbling about a blue haired man. I followed your tracks, I want to speak to you. The man turned away and continued down the lane, he could here the Worens footsteps quicken as she matched his pace and came up besides him.  
  
"What is it that you want?" The man asked, hoping to get rid of her for the voice in the back of his head was screaming murder. ~~The Worens are not to be trusted, they are sly creatures who will shake your hands with one hand and stab you in the back with another~~ The man new what the voice spoke of, he spoke of the third great war of extinction for the dragon clan.  
  
A war fought by the Urkans, the Priest of the Urkans called forth a holy calling. Many priests had turned into Guardians on that day, hoping to serve the Holy one in her calling. The Dragons feared the power of the Guardians, they were outnumbered a million to one, so they called for help. The Woren were to get a portion of land from the defeat of Urka. They were to receive the Great Plains, a holy land that they lost when Wyndia and Urka split up the great continent, not paying any mind to the affluent culture, and the Woren, who lived there.   
  
But the Woren had another deal in place. Wyndia was fearful of the Dragons. The King of Wyndia was afraid that his daughter, a Princess Nina had fallen in love with a rouge Dragon boy. Mounting a rescue attempt to coincide with the invasion from Urka they to would invade the Drogen lands, and they needed Woren to aid them. The Dragons were a reclusive race, living underground in vast cities that have now collapsed. They only came out to defend themselves. The Woren armies lined up along side the Drogen when the fight began against Urka, but when the Wyndian armies came across the ridge the Woren turned, the Wyndian's attacked, the Urkan's screamed for blood. And the Drogen were slaughtered.   
  
However they were not all slaughtered, for the Draegon, then just a sect in the Drogen Empire, showed themselves. They had refused to fight, but after watching their comrades die they decided to take action, this was the first recorded time that Vzier was seen. Vzier was the rouge dragon boy who fell in love with princess Nina, who had died in the fighting.   
  
He was the first Dragon to reach inside and perfect the Breath of Fire, a technique that many Dragons attempted to use. Due to Nina's last wish the Vzier spared the Wyndians, The Urkans fled from the scene screaming unholy blasphemies. But the Woren were too proud to run. Having chosen the wrong side the Woren could not stand down, their honor would not allow them to run, for they had no country to run to. So they stood, they fought, and they were slaughtered.  
  
"I want to fight you." Her response was. ~~Yes, let me fight her, for the pain she caused me~~  
  
"No, we shall not fight you." The man said, the voice in his head screamed. He looked over to see the Woren was still following him.  
  
"Then I will help you find who you are looking for." She said as she walked with him. "It's obvious that you are a great fighter, maybe I will learn along the way. Maybe you will one day change your mind and let me fight you."  
  
~~DO NOT TRUST HER~~ the man shook his head, //Shut up, I am not you, I will not succumb to you, I will not kill another innocent for a lover who died countless millennia ago//   
  
The voice was silent as if thinking, the man was vaguely aware of the Woren watching him. ~~Do not trust Woren~~ Finally the voice was quiet, and the man turned to the Woren woman.  
  
"What makes you think I lost something?"  
  
"You referred to yourself as 'we', you have lost yourself, and I shall help you find yourself." She replied. "By the way, what shall I call you?"  
  
"I'm not sure," The nameless man said, ashamed to say that he knew not his name.  
  
"That won't do, how about Verloren? It means lost in ancient Woren text." She responded, seemingly happy with herself.  
  
"Verloren will work, what of your name?"  
  
"Call me Katt."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Garr walked slowly through the Temple. As a Guardian of many years, he already knew of the calling that would be brought forth. For many weeks now the High Priest had locked himself into his Chamber in perpetual prayer. Praying to the Goddess Myria for an understanding of the dream.   
  
Garr knew that this day would come, a day he dreaded. //Why couldn't the Dragons had stayed under the ground?// Garr found himself in the Great hall, a hall that housed his brothers. Passing them all one by one he passed his fathers Statue. The name he had was a name that was passed down through his family. A name that held honor and prestige in it, as every first-born son had joined the Guardians after marriage.  
  
"What was it that you had to tell me father?" He silently asked. His father was to tell Garr of a story that was passed down in his family, but he had died before then, Garr then decided to pour his entire life into his Guardianship, after fathering four sons and three daughters. The eldest, as per usual, was named Garr. //I wonder how my children are now?//  
  
Garr wasn't allowed to see his children, nor did he think they'd want to see him. Garr looked nothing like he did since the day of his sacrifice. No Ascension is what it was called. Instead of fair features he now had rough hard features, his blond hair all gone, his milky white skin gone, everything gone. And instead replaced by a monster. Physically none surpassed him, his strength was a marvel, and he was a Guardian. But the cost was his life. Garr passed a mirror and looked at himself. //That is not myself, the only thing from myself are the eyes. The eyes have not changed.//  
  
A door burst forward and out came the High Priest, stumbling as if drunken with fine wine. "I know the meaning of the dreams." He stated. //Took you long enough.// One would think that a dream that showed a Black Dragon being killed by a guardian would be enough incentive to go forth and do what they were meant to do. But the High Priest whose love with his own voice was second only to his love for fine wines needed to assert his need. And so he prayed, for weeks upon weeks to come to the only valid conclusion. A holy war, much like the first Five holy wars of extinction which through the Dragon kind down into the depths of hell, where they belong.  
  
//Father, Fathers Father, and my Fathers Fathers Father. Give me strength as I strike down the heathens.//  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Nina walked over to where Momo and Norvald sat. Momo seemed to finally regain her cool when she was around those of importance and was deep in talk with Norvald.  
  
"-The reasons that the Chrysm you saw in the cave moved as it did is because it was alive." Norvald said as Nina approached, not noticing her.  
  
"How is that possible?" Momo replied.  
  
"Dragons are born and die into Chrysm. When a Dragon mother gives birth she gives birth to a small dragons egg. To keep this egg alive and to provide it with nutrients, a Dragon; sometimes the mother sometimes not, will sacrifice oneself. The death of a creature with such immense Elemental properties create Chrysm, this Chrysm envelopes the Dragon eggs and the Dragon babies continue to grow within it for various incubation times."   
  
"That does explain the creation of Chrysm" Momo said incredibly happy. "It even supports my theory of Dragons being linked with Chrysm."  
  
"You are quite intelligent to come to that conclusion before even meeting a Dragon Momo." Norvald said, once again laughing as he always did.  
  
"I've read in various historical works that the Dragons have come close to Death many many times, many times they never fought back. There were times when they seemingly were outnumbered 10,000 to one. How is it that Dragons still exist?" Momo asked, thirsting for more knowledge.  
  
Norvald sat quietly for a brief second. "The reasons are more political then anything." He said, watching the look on Momo's face. Nina quickly inched closer, politics always interested her, especially the way that Norvald taught it. "Dragons knew of the existence of the Goddess Myria, and of the God Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil has since silenced himself in this world, taking a backseat in the development of the planet, for as people stray farther from Nature to technology he begins to lose his abilities. Myria however lives in a realm of technology that you cannot fathom.  
  
Nina glanced over to see Momo licking her lips nervously, it seemed that Momo could fathom much technological enhances, and since Norvald was speaking to her, he was telling her that not even her mind could fathom the world that Myria lives in.  
  
"The Goddess Myria has always needed something to power her technology, and us Dragons always wanted to live in peace, and we did. She would mine the Graveyards of our dead, a feat that while it confused us, it did not mess with any of our beliefs, as Dragons belief in another life, and that the body is nothing. So we let her, but some Dragons decided that she was growing to powerful and that her whole reason for farming chrysm was to fight us. So they attacked her, and the first war of extinction occurred as she unleashed an army of 'Guardians', called Nondraco by us Dragons for they were created as Dragons were, except they were at first Human, and were given the elemental energy of Chrysm. And since then we, the Dragons of light, have attempted to live the life that we once lived, while our brothers, have attempted to rid the earth of all not like us. And there we stand."  
  
Momo sat silent for a few seconds as she looked at Norvald, hoping to see if what he said was true, but Nina knew it was, Nina knew Norvald didn't kid around.  
  
"Which leads us to Nina's question. Nina?" Norvald said shocking Nina, //When did he know I walked up?//  
  
"Uh...Well...I wanted to know what Ryu was?"  
  
"Ryu? The Blue-Haired boy you knew?" Norvald said tilting back as if thinking for a second. "Ah, yes I know the boy. I know the one you call Ryu as Ryu Lys. Also known as the Grand Vzier." He said stretching slightly, his expression changing. "the Grand Vzier is one of two parts of the Kaiser Dragon, the Kaiser Dragon is one of the two 'gods' of my culture. I use the term God simply to explain the immense power they have. It is because of them that Myria fears us, it is because of them that she doesn't attack outright, for to do that would be suicide. If she was to rid the earth of Dragons she would need to destroy Kaiser before he was Kaiser and while he was still split between Vzier and the Sutan she has a chance, but she doesn't want to risk a miss, nor does she want to risk allowing them to join."  
  
"So if Ryu doesn't meet this Sutan he is not in danger right?" Nina said, tears welling up for she almost knew the answer before she heard it.  
  
"When both the Vzier and Sutan have ascended they will be drawn to each other, they will meet, one will die, and two souls shall be one. So yes, Ryu is in danger, for Myria knows this."  
  
****************************************************************************   
  
A/N: Done Early, although I'm sure my readership has dropped a bit. I know it's a bit lengthy especially in the speaking parts but its necessary as it builds up a backstory that I need to place within my fanfic.   
  
Recap just in case.  
  
Urka is calling holy war on the Dragons (Again) heading to New Wyndia  
  
Holy dragons marching with Old Wyndian Strength towards the Capitol of New Wyndia  
  
Katt meets Vzier (a.k.a. Ryu) who has forgotten who he is, and is now given the name Verloren. (10 points to whomever finds the language in which this word comes from. Hint, it really does mean lost.)  
  
Woren preparing to ride towards New Wyndia.  
  
Fou-Lou's happy for someone who just had an assasination attempt failed.  
  
Niobe tries to help her son by the power of knowledge, searching for clues on what Fou-Lou is doing.  
  
Seems everything is hinging on the apparent clash at New Wyndia as Wyndian, Dark Dragon, Holy Dragon, Urkan, and Woren forces converge on this place (with the Dark Dragons already being there) Read n Review, hope you like it, I worked hard on the backstory part (hopefully by know you've realized this has nothing to do with any of the previous Breath of Fire stories)   
  
Any Questions you can find my AIM and Email in my Bio. Peace. 


	10. The Flow

I own absolutly nothing that you will read below, expect of course of anything that didnt happen to be in any Capcom games. But more or less I own nothing.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"There are no traitors in war. Only smarter soldiers."  
  
-Unknown  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Niobe ran, down hallways, endless hallways lined with books. The books were indecipherable, all written in an ancient language not even Niobe understood, all the same color, all of them binded identically. And Niobe didnt know why she was running. She just was, faster and faster and faster, she had to run faster.  
  
~~Turn Left~~  
  
Niobe turned left, running faster, fear building up inside of her, a fear she only felt when her son was in danger. When Ryu was in danger. So Niobe ran faster, until she could run no more. The walls were no longer lined with books, there were no walls anymore. What Niobe looked at was a book, binded differently, written differently, and special due to that fact.  
  
~~You need that book~~  
  
Suddenly Niobe was awake, long hair falling over her, the dream was special, it was so clear, so precise. Niobe quickly got out of bed and ran out of her room. Turning towards the library thoughts ran through her mind, all of them based on one person. Ryu.   
  
She locked the door to the grand library behind her, it was early, she could tell due to the intensity of the inner lights. Quickly Niobe began to look around searching for the book that she saw in her dream.   
  
Throwing books out of the shelves she began to panic. Something inside of her was telling her to hurry. Ryu was most likely in danger, with the armies bound to clash at Wyndia in a matter of weeks Niobe knew she was running out of time. //Here it is.//  
  
The book was light in her hands even though it was wider then the other books, looking over the cover Niobe read the cover silently to herself. "Lineage of Kings, First Edition."  
  
Opening it she ran her fingers through the pages, the book was old, even older then she was and while Niobe looked young in human form, she was nothing short of ancient in reality. Flipping through the worn pages she stopped on one. Her heart skipped a beat. And suddenly she understood everything. She understood why Fou-Lou was happy after the failed assasination, she understood why the nations were converging upon Wyndia, she understood everything.   
  
Looking at the pages once more she re-read what she had seen, just to make sure. And she was right. On the page that she was staring at stood a portrait of Fou-Lou, the man she had married out of neccessity. But this man wasn't the same man, for beside his name stood a title. Emperor Fou-Lou, of the Grand Empire. Everything came back to Niobe then. She was but a child at the time, but the Grand Empire had controlled the entire planet, when the Grand Emperor was to die he stated that he would return to regain his empire. Eons had passed and the Empire had fallen, but he had not returned. //Until now, and he wants it back.//  
  
"But what does Ryu have to do with this?" Niobe wondered aloud to herself.  
  
"The son of yours now has alot to do with it." A voice Niobe recognized said from behind her.  
  
Swinging around Niobe stood face to face with Fou-Lou. //How long has he been there? How much does he know that I know?//  
  
"Your son is one of four pieces to a puzzle that I am a part of." Fou-Lou began. "One of the four Legendary Dragons. Vzier, Sutan, Tyr, and Malevol. These Dragons used to be one, an all powerful creature that I shall once again become. That way I will not only rule my empire, but wipe Myria from existence for she took my Empire away from me."  
  
Niobe was afraid, for as Fou-Lou told her this she could see him becoming more violent becoming more irrational. "All that has to happen is I must kill Teepo, Ryu must find and kill Sutan, and then I must kill Ryu."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Niobe asked looking for any exits.  
  
"Why not tell people your secrets when they cannot speak." And with that Fou-Lou's hand lashed out, striking Niobe across the head, as she fell she began to feel light headed, wondering what was happening. //A warp spell. Where is he taking me? I must help Ryu.// And then she slipped into the darkness.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Momo got up silently. She had been sharing a tent with Urusula as of late, //Its amazing how these holy dragons are so trustworthy, and its even more so that I'm such a good actor.// Standing up she began to dress herself, nudging Urusula to tell her that it was time. Ursula got up quickly and also began to dress. The two of them knew they couldnt be late. They had to be outside the campsite in less then five minutes. And no one kept Fou-Lou waiting.  
  
Stepping out into the cool air Momo shivered, //Its been getting colder and colder faster then usual. Maybe its a sign.// She stepped out into the frost covered land, it was not yet cold enough to snow, but it would be, soon.  
  
  
  
"Lets go, Momo, we havent much time to waste." Ursula said from up ahead. Stepping quietly around the tents and burnt out fires Momo followed Ursula, who, as usual, walked without a sound. //Sometimes I wonder if I'm really a fox.// Momo thought lazily.   
  
"Are we doing the right thing?" Momo's voice cut through the darkness and she could hear Ursula stop. //Maybe she's angry, I suppose we are far enough away from camp to be talking, especially since none of the Camp guards were on duty in this area due to a clerical error by Ursula//  
  
"In War time there is no right or wrong, their are orders. I was given orders and I will carry them out. And you will come to because of your research. What will happen if you stay with Wyndia? Your research will continue to lose money, all forms of your research." Ursula replied in a low whisper.  
  
"So we are just going to walk away and let everyone in the army die?" Momo asked. The Questions helped ease her fears since they were deep in the forest, Momo wanted to make sure Ursula didnt get to far ahead.  
  
"Dont worry about them, when you start wars you should know the outcome that occurs." Ursula replied, "Now keep walking, we're almost there."  
  
After walking for what seemed like an eternity two shadows emerged from the depths of the woods. They fell into step with the two foxes but stayed a few steps ahead, obviously meaning for them to be followed Momo followed as best as she could. But she couldnt help thinking back about what had occured, what she was doing. These were people who had trusted her that she was turning her back on, but her Research was more important. Eventually they reached a Clearing, when one of the shadows spoke.  
  
"Step into the portal to be taken to Master Fou-Lou." One of the two shadows spoke, and neither Momo nor Ursula was bound to argue with them then. Although Momo thought she could hear Ursula grinding her teeth. Stepping into it Momo found herself not in a cold forest, but in a warm room where before her sat a man dressed in black. His hair however was the exactly opposite, an almost platinum color to it.  
  
"Sit, both of you, sit." The man said gesturing at two chairs in the middle of the room. The air of his voice, the way he spoke, the way he sat told them that he would take no arguments. The two females took their seats and sat quietly. "Urusla, Momo, welcome home. Welcome to Draak."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Call off the search party." Nina said with a coldness in her voice. It was more of a dissappointed sound in fact as she read over a message that she found in Ursula's private quarters.  
  
"Do not follow us, We are going home."  
  
"May I ask what has occured my Queen?" Norvald asked, his face was one of concern.  
  
"It seems Urusula and Momo have both left of their own free will and have gone home. It seems we shall be moving on without them." The frustration in Nina's voice was evident, but what made Nina worry was that she wasn't frustrated about Ursula leaving, she was frustrated about not having a plan to assault her Kingdom.   
  
"There is no need to worry my queen, While we will be upon Wyndia in a few days time I have a plan, that while risky may work." Norvald said, as he stood up and walked over to his own private tent, shutting the door. Nina looked around, they were so near Wyndia that she could recognize the hills and valleys nearby. They were so near that if they crossed the next ridge they would see its highest towers.   
  
//What will we do?//  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Norvald sat down crosslegged on the floor. He knew that what he was doing was neccessary. He was just speeding up the obvious. He new that he would die, and that it was soon. But he would need it to be even sooner then was written. Closing his eyes he searched. He could sense the man in the back of his mind he knew he was nearby, maybe he was already in Wyndia, or around Wyndia.   
  
"Ryu...Ryu....You and I must meet, for you and I are two pieces that must join. For I am ageless like yourself now, for I am like you are, except I am not. I am Sutan."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Verloren awoke with a start, looking around he realized he was still where he was when he went to bed. Looking to his side Katt was snoring lightly. //Is that my name? Ryu?// The voice in his head was different from the usual voice, but somehow it was identical.  
  
~~Yes, you are Ryu, but you are also Vzier. We are two parts of the same glass, and we must become whole.~~  
  
//Whole? What do you mean whole?//  
  
~~All four pieces now walk this earth, all four pieces must unite. Beginning with us.~~  
  
//What do you mean? What do I do?//  
  
~~Just relax, and accept from me a gift, and a curse~~  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In the hills of Wyndia, in the midst of a great army traveling to liberate the capitol. An aged man was the final hope, to give up his gift, but also bear to someone a curse beyond belief was the only way to save a nation. This man, Norvald, Felt his eyes grow heavy. He felt his arms droop, his head sag. And then he fell backwards. Onto the cushions in his room. Dead to the world, although his life's energy lived on. Sent to the other man though a link. But now the other man no longer exsisted. For he had superb powers, but now struggled to hold on to who he was. For Verloren was gone. Vzier was gone. On some levels Ryu was gone. All that stood was Kaiser.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ryu felt it all coursing through him, all the power, all the pain, all the memories, seeping into his mind. He couldnt stand it. He felt himself once more becoming erased.  
  
~~You must now learn to harness this power, you must reach inside you to the light that burns brighter then before and not be afraid to grab it.~~  
  
//I cannot//  
  
~~If you do not, you will be swept away, and you will be lost. You will become a beserk and lose all grips on humanity.~~  
  
//I cannot//  
  
~~I know you are not yet ready, but if you dont, the world will be destroyed. And my sacrifice will be for naught.~~  
  
//I cannot//  
  
~~Katt will die.~~  
  
//I......//  
  
~~Nina will die~~  
  
//....//  
  
~~You will die~~  
  
//I shall try.//  
  
Grasping for the fire that burned brightly within him Ryu tried to reach it he tried to grab it, but he could not. It was to far away. Feeling himself sliding slowly away from the fire Ryu grasped again, and once again he missed. //If I cannot go to it....// Ryu closed his eyes and willed it to him, and could sense it getting closer, just as Ryu slipped towards the edge. And he grabbed it. And it was him. And he was it. He was Kaiser.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kaiser opened his eyes and looked up at the Woren who sat before him. //Katt//  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, concern etched across her face. "You've had a fever for two days and you've been mumbling non-stop. Ryu. That was your name wasn't it?"   
  
"That was my name." Kaiser said, sitting up he looked around. his eyes following the contours of the surroundings, an old farmhouse it seemed, until they rested upon the wary, concerned eyes of the Woren.  
  
"I also heard mention of Kaiser. What I know of Kaiser is of a man. No of a creature so powerful that he, along with his brother of the dark, will make the sky bow down and the ground rise up. Who are you?"  
  
Kaiser looked at Katt, how she had wanted to fight with him when they first met, he could see there was still a fire in her eyes. "I am that creature. I must find my...brother as you call him."  
  
Katt looked him over and stood up. "As of yesterday the Woren armies clashed with the Dark Dragons, I've also heard that the armies of Urka have also clashed with the armies of the Dark."  
  
  
  
"Where have you heard this from?"   
  
"Countless refugees fleeing the fighting. It is also said that a Wyndian army has made camp not a stones throw from Wyndia itself. One hard days march and they will be on Wyndia, and that is when the fighting shall begin, for if the Queen Nina is anything like a Woren, she will not tolerate others to fight over her own land. She will strike upon them all."  
  
At the sound of the name of Nina Kaiser could feel something bubbling inside of him, something trying to get out, //Ryu, you are no longer needed, we cannot let your emotions cloud what must occur, we must protect our people, not just one girl.// After a few quick breaths Kaiser could feel control returning.  
  
"The good Queen Nina is not Woren however, so maybe not that many will die."   
  
"When pressed against the wall," Katt said while inching towards Kaiser, "Everyone is a Woren." Stepping back she allowed him to stand, and she began to gather their stuff. "So what do we do?"  
  
"We will go to Wyndia."  
  
"Easier said then done sir confucious. Just because I saw Refugee's doesnt mean we are close. They were on horseback, so for us to walk it would take us anywhere between five days and a week."  
  
"Who said anything about walking?" Kaiser said as he reached into his soul, into his self, and he felt the beast within, he could feel himself harnessing it, controlling it, it was becoming him.  
  
*THUMP THUMP*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Damn it." Nina allowed herself to swear outloud for the first time in what seemed like ages. She could feel everything slipping away, the soldiers had heard that Ursula had left and chalked it up to fear. Something Ursula had none of. So for her to be afraid meant that it was impossible. Wherever she went people were whispering behind her back about how she will run herself into the ground, how she will kill them all. And for the first time in a long while Nina felt self concious about her black wings. She stood out from the crowd, she was different, she was easily picked out.  
  
And now this happened.  
  
Standing above the body of her now passed friend she wondered if this could have been the great plan that he had thought of.  
  
"Explain to me why suicide would bring to us a plan of sorts? I dont understand." Nina said to no one in particular. Everything was collapsing around her, and she no longer had anyone to talk to. //I am Queen. I need no one. I shall continue on.//  
  
But in her heart Nina knew what she wanted. She wanted Ryu, and when she closed her eyes she could swear she could feel him, out there. //If what Norvald said is true he is in great danger and may not know it. And I can't help him.//  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"We shall not let them seige us. We are Dragons, we are all powerful, we shall not cower in fear like cats or birds. We shall strike them first." Teepo spoke loudly into the group before him, the council members. He rememebered how he used to cower at the council members when he was there. When he was underground. But that shall occur no longer, now they were on his court under his terms, they will follow Teepo, for he is Tyr. Scanning the council members Teepo made note of Naomi's and Fou-Lou's absence. //Its no matter, I need them not.//  
  
"We are more powerful so we shall attack at three fronts. They will not expect us to send our Dragons out to destroy them and it will catch them off guard. Our main contingents shall stay in the castle and await our dragons to return after both frustrating the troops and killing as many as possible. When they storm over the mountains in anger we will cut all armies down in one battle. We cannot hold out for a long seige."  
  
Teepo had learned much of strategy and used it to help him win the councils unanimous support. He needed no dissention now that his plans were in full swing.  
  
"We agree." They all said in unison. Teepo didnt answer, the plan was already in motion. As they spoke three groups of Dragoons. Members of the Dragon race that had the ability to transform into Dragons were on their way to the three camps. Albeit weak dragons in comparison to Teepo they had suprise on their side and could cause real damage before returning.  
  
Teepo closed his eyes. Somewhere the tides had changed, he could feel it, he could feel someone on this earth as strong as him and it was coming this way. Teepo opened his eyes. //Maybe this will be a challenge afterall, with the addition of Ryu in the mix.//  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
OMG, I live....sorta. Will there ever be an 11th chapter? Who knows. This chapter was actually pre-written I just never got around to spell checking and such. But I decided since it was here I might as well post it to see how it is recieved. If you like it review it, if enough like it, I might just continue this... 


End file.
